Ancient Greece
by StoryWriter96
Summary: This story is a mix of gods and mortals along with some weird twists, hope you like it rated T just in case... Sequel coming soon, look for it on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Greece

"Cover your face! Sweetheart, please cover your face!" Mother begged. I pulled my hood up over my eyes and looked back at her crying face. "Mother, I'll be okay, I'll be okay." I said, hugging her. "Princess," my father said, "Princess Athanasia, be careful my daughter." I climbed on my horse and looked at my parents faces one more time before my look alike took my place at their sides. I looked around my home and galloped through the courtyard and out the front gates as I galloped into my new life.

"Athanasia! Athanasia! Wake up! It is time to train!" My eyes flew open to the sound of my "father's" voice. "I am up, I am up. Just let me change and freshen up." I yelled down to him. I pulled my long flowing brown hair back and tied it with my gold ribbon. I looked at myself in the reflection of my water bucket. I looked at my faded scroll work all over my arms, legs, and flowing beautifully up my neck, missing my old life as Princess of Greece. My short white dress didn't look as white as it once was and my blue eyes looked dull. I missed my true parents and hated my new home.

I walked downstairs, leaving footprints in the dirt on the steps. With my twin blades on my back, covered by my hair. I looked around at the small hut outside of the great jungle of Greece. I smiled at my fake mother and asked, "Where is 'father'?" "he is outside waiting for you." She said. I stepped out the door and into the sand of the end of the desert.

I blinked in the bright sun, screwing up my face to see. I looked into the jungle, looking for my instructor. I saw a flash of metal and jumped out of the way just in time. I looked back at where I was once standing and saw a glinting blade sticking out of the sand. I looked to where it had come from and sprinted into the jungle. I flung myself onto a tree and began climbing. I jumped back and forth between branches dodging blades as they flew at me.

I stopped as the flow of the knives ceased. I looked around unsure of where to go, waiting. Something hit me from the side sending me, screaming, towards the ground. I looked at my attacker and didn't see my father. I saw someone with the look of wanting to kill me. I reached for the nearest tree branch as we were falling and grabbed ahold. My attacker fell without me, but a snapping branch stole my attention. I looked up in time to see a second attacker flying towards me from a higher branch. I pulled my twin blades out and stabbed him through the chest. I dropped the body down below and took off into the trees.

Night had fallen by the time I found my father's corpse. By then I knew I couldn't go home. I walked through the forest leaving yet another life behind. I pulled out my swords ready for another fight. I ran deeper into the forest. I came to clearing, breathing hard. I dropped down to the jungle floor and looked around. I sat in the middle of the clearing, and I as I drifted off to sleep, I dreamed of how my life was before someone had tried to kill me, back to when I was a Princess of Greece.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of birds chirping and bugs buzzing. I looked around at the place that I had spent the night, remembering the events that had occurred. Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to show weakness not even if I was alone. I got to my feet, regaining my balance. I picked up my swords and stood for a second, reveling at what once was. I took one step forward, then another, and was soon on my way to my old home.

I walked all day through the jungle, but finding no end to the confusing landscape, settled down for the night.

When I woke it was already midday. I squinted up at the sky, relaxing for just a minute. That minute was enough for my stalker. I heard the footsteps too late and realized my mistake. A sharp stick was at my throat within 5 seconds. i was looking into the eyes of a farm boy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well, actually," I answered, "I was just sleeping and walking through but I guess that was too much for you." He took a long look at me, and then took the stick away from my aching throat.

"Well I guess I should thank you, but I'd rather keep that to myself," I said. I grabbed my swords from my back and brought them up and around his throat, "If you tell anyone you saw me here I will hunt you down and kill you."

I looked at him long and hard, until he nodded his head. I estimated he was around my own age, but nowhere near as good as I was with a sword. "Why are you here," he asked me looking distractedly at my sharpened swords.

"That is none of your business," I replied, taking my weapons from his throat. He gulped and rubbed his neck. I looked down at myself and realized I was disgustingly dirty. I looked back at the boy and took a leap into the nearest tree and climbed my way up. I was looking for a stream, when I heard the whistle of arrows coming my way.

"Argh! Come on!" I yelled to no one in particular. I leaped, arching my back and lifting my arms. I dived down onto a much smaller tree and crouched down. An arrow zipped by my head and I turned to see 2 blue eyes staring back at me from the shadow of the trees. I leaped off the branch, grabbing on to another one and swinging from it, I kicked the man in the face, sending him sailing to the bottom of the jungle floor. As I watched him fall I saw another figure in the distance, balancing on a protruding branch. I jumped up the tree trunk and climbed to the top. I glanced behind and below me, just in case. I flew to the next tree, landing gracefully, watching the unmoving figure as I approached. I landed on the branch behind the man, silently. I saw him turn his head in my direction and punched him in the face. Once again I realized my mistake too late.

The boy I had met earlier was falling to his death. I grumbled to myself then leaped off the branch folding my arms into my sides. I dived, I met the boy half way to the ground, grabbing him around the waist. I pulled him close, grabbing onto the nearest branch I could manage with my free arm. I groaned with the strain, not letting go. I may be a woman but I was just as strong as a Prince of Persia.

The boy in my arms began to come around. He struggled with my grip, but as soon as he saw who I was his struggling stopped. "This is becoming too much of a coincidence," I told him, my muscles screaming from the pain. I groaned and whined a little. He realized my struggle and grabbed onto the branch, taking some of his weight off of me. I let go of his waist and swung myself onto the branch, crouching to save my knees from the impact. He climbed up quite clumsily, but he did in fact get up on his own. The place on his face where I had punched him, distorted his handsome features, but not for long. I didn't think I hit him that hard, I only wanted to knock him off the branch.

"Gods," he said, "That hurt! Why did you punch me?" "You looked, to me, like one of my assailants, I am sorry," I replied smugly. He looked down at his feet.

"Yeah… I am also sorry. I saw you fighting that man off and it fascinated me. I didn't think a woman, as lean as you, could fend off a man as big as he," he said.

"Yeah I get that a lot, especially from my par—" the word caught in my throat as I spoke. He looked at me, confused.

"Your parents?" he asked. "Y-Yes.." I told him. I looked off into the trees. I wondered what he did to get here and how he did it.

"I have a couple questions for you," I said, "Did you follow me through the trees? If so how did you?" I looked at him questioningly. I knew I really shouldn't trust anyone in this situation, but he gave me the feeling that I could and should.

"I've grown up here. I know this jungle better than anyone. I grew up leaping from the trees and diving to another. Much like you just did. And yes I have followed you, but not as an enemy." I cocked my head as he continued. "I was on my way to a farm I was too visit when I heard the screaming and yelling. I think it was actually your voice. I ran off into the woods knowing I didn't have long before someone came speeding down the road. I climbed the nearest tree and sat there to watch. I saw a man in robes, concealing his face and head, galloping down the road on a chestnut mare. That is when I saw you run off into the jungle. You looked completely distressed, so I decided to follow you. I stayed in the same spots you stayed in, until I finally caught up to you." He finished, out of breath.

"Ah.." I said, "you must be skilled to keep up with the Princess of Greece." He looked up stunned and asked, "Your name?"

"Athanasia," I answered him. "Yours?"

"Alex." He answered. "Now I have a question for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes," I said, "What is it?"

"Why were those men after you?" He asked. "My parents aren't even sure. I don't know either. This has been going on for 5 years, ever since I turned 16. I ran from the kingdom leaving a look alike to be me, while I was absent. I miss my family dearly and hope to go back soon, to reclaim my throne." I replied. He looked at me thoughtfully before saying, "Then I think we should get going," he said.

"What do you mean 'we'," I asked him.

"I mean I'm coming with you, Princess," he answered.

We leaped from tree to tree, gaining speed with each jump. I swung from a high branch and landed on a lower one. It was nearly night fall and I wanted to stop for the night. I leaped off the branch, arching my back and spreading my arms. I grabbed ahold of the lowest branch and swung from it, flipping, onto the ground. "Show off," Alex said landing beside me.

"Yeah well you'll learn to live with it," I told him. I looked at him for a second, expecting a smart remark. Not receiving one I looked away into the dense jungle. Any second a deadly animal could come and attack them, yet non did. She was unnerved by it, but then again it calmed her also. She pulled out her swords, throwing one to Alex. He caught it in midair, confused.

"It's time you learned how to wield a sword, so I don't have to be the one to protect us out here," I said. I lunged at him, "First lesson, never let your guard down." We locked swords, with him matching my strength. Our eyes made contact and I saw determination in their depths. He threw me back; I flipped arching my back and landed on my feet. "Nice try, but with someone as experienced as I you will have to do better." I lunged at him again, only this time I didn't lock swords, I swiped his feet out from under him, hearing the air rush from his lungs.

"Lesson number two; protect every part of your body no matter how inconvenient." He grunted getting up from the ground. This time he lunged at me. I stepped to the side letting him trip and fall to the ground again. "You shouldn't let your own anger or frustration get the better of you otherwise you've already lost the battle." I prepared for his next attack, only to come up short. He didn't attack; he was simply just standing there watching me. He was analyzing my movements, looking for the right time to strike my weakness, only I did not give him one. I kept my gaze steady, as I slowly inched forward. He watched my feet shuffling towards him as he yelled. His sword came down only an inch from where I had once been. Now I was behind him. He was looking around frantically. With his sword stuck in the ground, I had the advantage. I Brought my sword around his neck, and against his throat, "Lesson number three, never let go of your weapon unless you know for sure it will be the killing strike." I let my sword fall back to my side, waiting for him to pick his up. "Now we will spar, and you will keep those very important lessons in mind." He nodded his head in agreement, I smiled. I lunged at him, keeping his sword from attacking my body, keeping him in defense mode. I stopped and turned, climbing a tree. I stood on the branch, with his eyes glaring daggers at me from below. "Remember don't let your emotions get the best of you in battle."

I dived off the tree hitting him square in the chest with my shoulder, knocking the wind out of him. We landed on the ground, me on top of him. His breathing was labored, thanks to my weight still keeping his chest from rising. I got off of him, so he could recover from the blow. Only to find my feet swept out from under me. I landed on my back with a loud thud. I felt his sword at my throat and smiled. "Now you have the element of surprise. Don't let what they say change your mind about killing them. No matter what it is." I kicked his massive body off of me, grabbing my sword from where it had fallen out of my hand. I swung it at him, missing him by a mere inch or two. He recoiled catching the edge of my dress, putting a small tear in it. I gasped, and lunged, only this time I didn't swing at him with my sword I ducked from his grasp and nailed him in the crotch with the hilt of my sword. He gasped and grunted, falling to the ground. I laughed as I watched him fall. He glared at me, still groaning from the pain of my blow. He lay there for what seemed like a very long time. Finally I jumped down from the tree where I was sitting, leaving my sword on the branch. I walked over to his limp body. "Are you all right?" I asked, "Did I really hurt you? I didn't me—"

I never got to finish my sentence. He hit me in the chest, and as I hunched over clutching at my chest, he jumped on my back, knocking what air I had left from my lungs. I was face down in the dirt, and before I knew it, I couldn't breathe at all. I gasped, trying to get a hold of his leg. He scrambled from my grasp, still sitting on my back. I choked on the dirt filling my mouth. Coughing and spluttering, I finally caught ahold of the front of his shirt. I threw him off, gasping for air as I got up. I looked down at myself only to find my nice white dress covered in dirt and grime. I growled, not caring if it wasn't lady like, I wasn't in a palace right now. I lunged at him, without so much as a sword. I grabbed his shirt and yanked him close. With my free hand I grabbed the hilt of my other sword. I seduced him, taking it from his hand as quickly as he learned his mistake. He grabbed for the sword, but he came up too short. I laughed at him, as I held his sword in my hand. He tried getting it back from my steely grasp, but with no avail.

"Lesson number four," I said, "Don't let a beautiful female take your sword from you." I smiled, leaping out of the way as he grabbed for the sword. I jumped onto the nearest branch, watching him as he looked around frantically for a weapon. I already knew what he would find, before he set eyes on it. I stood up, running from tree branch to tree branch looking for the one where I had left my sword on. I saw it before he did, but he was quick. We both grabbed it at the same time, not waiting for me to regain my footing he pulled it, sending me on top of him. We landed on the ground with a thud. Both of us scrambling to get both swords. I grabbed at his only to feel my own slipping from my grasp. I gasped with the effort of holding both swords, while he tried pulling them from my hands. I gave on last strong pull, noticing they both resided in my hands. I stood up, not helping him from the ground saying, "That's enough for today. I must go wash this dirt off of me. And you should do the same, Alex, I can smell you from here." He smiled, getting up from the ground. I threw him one sword as I put the other in the scabbard across my back. "Oh and Alex?" he looked over his shoulder at me, "Meet me back here when the moon is at its peak." I walked into the jungle, looking for a place to wash.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I slid into the cool water, feeling the relaxation overcoming me already. I took my dress off the shore of the cove and washed it in the pool. The dirt and grime left the pure white fabric clean once again. I got out of the pool to hang it on a branch when I heard a twig break. I covered my naked body with my dress, embarrassed and alarmed at the same time. I looked around frantically, waiting for someone to attack. I glimpsed dirty fabric disappearing into the trees, knowing who it was. I was angered by what he had just done, but went back to hanging my dress. I climbed into the pool again, untying my long brown hair, letting it fall down my back. I submerged myself into the cool water, letting it clean every curve of my body. I let myself dose off in the light moonlight.

As I slept I dreamt of my home. Both of them. I dreamt of who I had just lost a couple of days ago. I woke screaming their names. I sat in the pool sobbing for who knew how long. At last I stopped my body from shaking and stepped out of the pool. I walked over to my dress thinking. I was going to my true home. I also thought of the man I was traveling with. I let my thoughts drift, not knowing where I was walking. I stepped into a trap.

I screamed, not caring who heard. I screamed for those I had lost. I let my grief flow through my tears. I curled into a ball in the corner of the hole, crying, as I let myself drift off again.

I woke to the sun shining in my eyes. I looked around at where I had slept all night. I scrambled to my feet noticing I was in a hole. I grabbed for any hand hold I could find on the walls, and not finding one. "Alex! Alex!" I sobbed. I looked up to see leaves falling from the tree tops. I looked harder and found a person leaping down from branch to branch. It landed on the ground next to the hole, looking down at me. I screamed, noticing what he was holding. The blade glinted in the sun, as the figure raised it over his head. I screamed and screamed, until I saw someone coming up behind my attacker. The figure behind him took out a sword. The sword made its way around the figure's throat. I looked on in horror as my attacker fell to the ground beside me. The person who had killed my attacker jumped down into the hole as I fell to my knees. Alex came down next to me as I sobbed. I grabbed onto his shirt pulling him close. I sobbed into his strong chest not letting go. He pulled me close, "Shhh..." he said, "It's okay, he's gone, he's gone, it's okay."

Finally my sobs subsided and I looked up into his brown eyes. His eyes were soft for me, as mine were for him. "Thank you," I said. He pulled me to my feet, letting me go once I had my balance. He climbed to the top of the hole, stretching out his hand for me. I grabbed his hand as he hauled me out of the hole. I collapsed on the ground momentarily to catch my breath. I got up to my feet and looked at my savior. I walked over to him and slapped him hard in the face.

He looked at me, hurt. "What was that for?" he stammered. "I wonder!" I yelled at him, "You were watching me bathe last night!"

"I-I'm sorry," he answered. He started off in the direction of the clearing, looking back to my sure I was still there and not in another hole. I stared daggers at him, whenever he turned around.

I strode past him and into the clearing, putting out the fire. I sat down beside the coals, brushing my fingers through my hair, untangling it. I looked up to see him watching me. I gave a halfhearted smile. He sat down beside me and rubbed my back in comforting circles.

"You know," I said, "That was very brave of you back there." He looked at me smiling, "Thank you," he said. I smiled sweetly at him, my blue eyes glinting in the sunlight. "You have really pretty eye," he said as he leaned in. I leaned in towards him, but snapped my head back quickly_. I have a duty,_ I thought_, not a boyfriend_.

We fell asleep that night, in each other's arms. I curled up into his strong chest, keeping myself warm against him. I woke up the next day still curled up in his muscular embrace. I sat up, disturbing him. "What's wrong?" he asked, "is it something I did?"

"No, I-I'm sorry, it's just… well I'm not ready for this right now…" I confessed. He smiled sadly at me, the smile no quite reaching his eyes. He shook his shaggy brown hair and stretched.

I wrinkled my nose at him, "You should really bathe. I can go get us some food while you bathe here," I pointed towards the small stream running through the clearing, "Seeing as how last night you were quite distracted with something else." I walked into the jungle unsheathing my sword. I looked around for fruit or something edible. I leaped up into the nearest tree and climbed to the canopy. In the canopy I spotted several fruit bunches, mostly bananas. I grabbed one and made my way back to the clearing.

As I stepped into the clearing I noticed Alex was still shirtless. I quickly turned away muttering, "Sorry." But not before I saw his muscular shoulders and a couple scars too. "Its fine," he said turning to me, "What'd you find?" I held up the bananas smiling to myself, not knowing why. We sat down to snack on our bunch of bananas. "Why did you leave the palace in the first place," Alex asked. I looked at him grieving. "Because," I said, "Someone was trying to murder me brutally so I left a look alike behind and came to the little farm that I lived at for five long years."

"Oh," he said, "One more question." I nodded slowly waiting for him to ask. "What are those markings along your arms, legs, and up your neck?" I looked down at myself trying to remember, but came up short.

"I-I don't remember…" I answered solemnly. He took my arm in his grip and traced along the scroll work. I trembled from his touch. Shivering I got up lifting him up along with me. I looked him in the eye saying, "We must get horses once we get out of this jungle, I know we are near." He nodded in agreement as we set off once again.

It was nearly nightfall by the time we reached the edge of the jungle. I leaped off the branch, landing gracefully on one leg and setting the other one down gently. He landed with a thud next to me. "You know," I said, "You really should work on your landing." I laughed softly as he smiled.

"Do you have any idea where there could be one or two horses lying around?" I asked softly. "Yes," he replied, "Follow me, we may have to get past some guards first though."

"That's fine," I said menacingly, "I'm itching for a fight." He rolled his eyes at me, and I smacked him upside the head.

I followed him for what seemed like an hour or two before we came to a small guard outpost with horses tied to posts out front. "Okay," he said, "let's do this." I smiled at him. I took out my gold ribbon and tied my hair back with it. I ran forward, staying low. I unsheathed my sword, ready for a fight. The door to the outpost opened as Alex and I got close. Two armored guards walked out laughing, probably drunk and ready to pass out. I jumped out from behind our hiding spot grabbing the first guard from behind. I kicked out with my right leg before the second guard could make it to the door. I tripped him, making him eat dirt. Alex jumped on top of him, hitting him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out. I slammed my sword into the back of the guard I was holding, knocking him to the ground. I jumped on his back hitting him in the head, also knocking him out. I got up, stretching. "Well that wasn't too hard," I said smiling. I walked over to the tied horses, cutting the ropes to every single one except the last two. I climbed on one, while Alex climbed on the horse next to me. I kicked it in the sides sending dust up behind me as I sped off with Alex in my wake.

I let my hair down as we galloped through the desert. I laughed as the wind whipped through it. I looked over at Alex who was laughing at me. We were actually having a lot of fun. I swerved my horse close to his, making his horse whinny loudly and swerving too. It caught him by surprise as he fell off his ride. I stopped walking back to him, laughing. He lay unconscious on the ground. I jumped off my horse and came to stand next to him.

"Alex," I said, "Are you alright?" He grabbed my ankle, dragging me to the ground on top of him. I laughed as I fell, looking him in the eye.

"Lesson number one, Athanasia," he told me, "Never let your guard down." We laughed together, reminiscing in our good times. I lay on top of him, looking at the setting sun. I looked back down into his eyes as he looked into mine. His eyes softening just as they had that day we had almost kissed.

We both leaned in at the same time and when our lips finally met we felt the utmost pleasure. We stayed there kissing for the longest time, but yet it only felt like a mere second. When we finally broke apart we were both out of breath. Our horses had also wandered quite a ways off. I jumped up off of Alex and ran after my white mare.

As I caught my horse I noticed a group of men on horseback. They were holding a flag with an emblem on it. I looked at it long and hard before I came to the realization. "Alex!" I yelled, "Look! It's the Greek Empire's Emblem! I'm finally home!" He ran up to the top of the sand dune I was standing on holding his chestnut stallion.

"I'm glad," he said, smiling sadly. I threw my arms around him, kissing him hard on the mouth. Once we broke apart, I raised my arms and yelled for the Greek Horsemen. They finally spotted us and trotted over.

"Princess Athanasia?" The leader of the troop asked. "Yes," I replied giving him the look of my true royal blood. He looked over at my traveling partner, "Who is this?" he asked. "I am Alex, I have been traveling with the Princess," Alex answered. I smiled at the guards, glad to be so close to home. Alex looked distressed as the guards looked him over. "Alright," The guard said, "Come on, Princess we will take you home."

We rode off into the dunes of the desert, excited. I smiled at Alex. He gave me a strained smile, which made my smile waver.

"Listen, Athanasia, I need to tell you something…" he started, but never finished. I saw over the horizon the great Greek Palace. I yelped in excitement as I pushed my horse harder. I galloped across the sand, not caring who saw. I laughed as I gained on the gate to the city. I sped through the gate, the guards noticing who it was cheered as I pasted. I smiled at them, I looked around for the quickest route to the castle, finding one just as Alex and the others caught up to me. "Alex, come on," I said, "I want you to meet my real parents."

We set off at a steady trot through the streets. The citizens of this city looking up as I, Princess Athanasia, made her way to the palace with her mysterious traveling partner. As we descended upon the castle, my pace grew quicker. I willed my horse up the steps and into the giant courtyard. With Alex following I made my way to the stables where I hopped off my horse and onto the ground. I gave the reins to the stable boy, smiling as he bowed to me. I ran from the stables and into the giant front doors of the castle. I opened the doors only to run into my father. "Father!" I yelled, sobbing into his able chest.

"Athanasia! I thought I would never see you again!" he exclaimed. Our reunion was cut short as Alex walked in the doorway.

"Who is this?" Father demanded. I ran over to Alex grabbing his hand. I dragged him over to meet my Father.

"Father this is Alex," I told him, "I have been traveling with him." My father looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Guards!" He yelled. Ten guards came running at my father's command.

"Seize this man!" he yelled at them. "What? Father no! What are you doing?" I screamed at him not letting go of Alex's hand.

"You don't realize who this is, Athanasia?" he asked, I shook my head as the guards still tried to tear my hand from his. "Athanasia, this man is wanted for the murder of your look alike and for many others." I dropped Alex's hand at once, as if it had burned me. I looked at Alex with pain and hurt written right across my face.

"What were you going to do to me, Alex?" I asked him as he was dragged away by the guards. "What were you going to do?" I screamed at him. Alex avoided making eye contact. When he did, he was grieving and sad.

"I trusted you! How could you! I slept near you! You saved me! I-I—" I stopped screaming falling to the floor crying. The guards dragged Alex from the room, leaving just my father and my terrified sobs. I looked at my Father through my tears. "Father why would he do such a thing?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Athanasia, I honestly don't know, but what I do know is that whatever he was going to try and do is stopped." He held his hand out for me to get up. I grabbed a hold of it and he hauled me off the ground. I threw myself into his arms crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up screaming from a nightmare I never want to see again. I had dreamt that I was asleep curled up in Alex's arms and woke up staring up at a demon holding a knife to my throat. What's worse is that it was my own sword he had held to my throat. I sat in bed crying until my handmaiden came to the door.

"Athanasia, it's me Chara, may I come in?" Chara, my handmaiden asked. "Yes, Of course, Chara, you are always welcome," I answered sadly, wiping the tears from my cheeks. She walked in carrying a royal blue dress trimmed with gold.

"Come here, Princess, you must change for the ceremony," Chara said. I got out of bed reluctantly and walked behind the changing screen. She slipped off my night clothes and pulled me into the bathing room. The room was huge, with murals painted all across the ceiling and walls of mermaids and mermen and the great God Poseidon. The pool in the middle was warm when I stepped into it. Chara came over and handed me a bar of cleansing soap and set a towel down on the edge of the water. As she left the room, I began scrubbing at the dirt scrawled across my body. Once I was satisfied, I climbed out of the pool, picking up the towel. I wrapped myself with the towel and walked out of the room. As I walked out, I heard people talking outside m bedchamber doors. It sounded urgent, but it was not my business… Yet. I scrambled behind the changing screen as the door began opening. Chara was waiting for me with the blue dress.

She quickly dried my hair with the towel, brushing it. I watched as the unexpected visitor sat in a chair in front of the fireplace. Chara slipped the dress over my head, tying the lace in the back. I slipped on a strap with a dagger in it onto my left thigh.

As I started out from behind the changing screen, Chara grabbed my arm, stopping me. I stepped back to her and waited for an explanation. "I am sorry, Princess Athanasia, I just need to paint your markings again. I sat on the stool waiting for the cool touch of new dye. I looked over to where Chara was once standing only to see her gone. I scrambled out of my chair grabbing my sword from where it sat on the floor.

I walked out from behind my changing screen to see a weird sight. Chara was actually kissing the guard whom had walked in only moments before. I sighed and walked back behind the screen discarding my sword back to the floor.

Chara came back and saw me standing there tapping my foot. "I am very sorry once again Princess. Cleitus and I have a—"she stopped searching for the right word. "A very special relationship." She finished. "Ah I see." I said sitting back on the stool.

I shivered when the new dye touched my warmed skin. Chara traced the old markings with the new. When she finished she took the top layer of my hair, letting my bangs fall back into my face, and clipped in with a blue jewel set in gold. I turned around to let her do my face. "Close your eyes," she told me and I did as she said. I felt the cool touch of soft, powdery stuff touching the top of my eye lids and around my entire eye. I opened my eyes when she was done and looked in my reflection.

My hair was neatly brushed back into a blue and gold brooch and my face looked radiant. My blue eyes were more prominent due to the dark kohl drawn around each of my eyes. The blue dress hugged my curves, making my breasts more prominent also. The dress made it all the way to the floor; a huge slit in it the showing off some of my long legs. The markings over my arms and legs were beautiful, giving me a mysterious glow.

I looked down at my feet where the nails were painted gold and my finger nails the same. I smiled up at Chara. "Thank you," I said sincerely. She smiled at me, nodding. "Princess?" A man's voice asked. "Are you almost finished?"

"Oh," I whispered to Chara, "That must be special Cleitus." Chara blushed. I stood from the stool and hugged Chara, not as just a handmaiden, but as a friend. I stepped out from behind the screen and looked at Cleitus. I saw his jaw drop as he took in my beauty. He shut his mouth when Chara stepped out behind me. I stood a good head above both of them, but I knew Cleitus was very capable of keeping me safe and Chara taking care of me. I waved goodbye to Chara as I left the room following Cleitus to the throne room.

"Hello Mother," I whispered in Queen Chrysanthe's ear. She turned around to see me smiling warmly at her from behind her chair. She stood up and hugged me. When we broke apart we were both tearing up. I wiped my eyes not wanting to mess up what good a job Chara did.

Mother motioned to the smaller chair next to her. I took my seat as she took hers, waiting for my father, King Dion, to enter the room. My father entered the room as the sun made its way to peak of the sky. Smiling, he took his seat next to my mother.

"Today," he told us, "Is the day I present my beautiful daughter," I smiled at him as he paused dramatically, "to the people of our great city of Greece. We will leave the throne room in a matter of moments. Just wait for the trumpets to sound." My mother turned to look at me,

"Athanasia, you are even more beautiful than I remember," a single tear slipped down her cheek, "Oh, how I've missed you so much." She smiled sadly as if remembering the day we parted.

"You haven't changed a bit, Mother," I told her, "You are still beautiful and stronger than I remember." I cupped her cheek in my hand as she began crying. I got up as did she. We hugged until the trumpets sounded. My mother put on her queenly face and wiped the tear stains from her face. My father stood up next to us and together we walked out onto the front steps into the bright sunlight. I could feel every eye on me as I stepped from the shadow of the palace. I saw every man with lust in his eyes as he took me in. I put on a face of placid calm. I looked around at the people of my kingdom and smiled as my father spoke. "My good subjects of the great city Greece, I am here to present to you Princess Athanasia, recovered from her injuries." The crowd of people cheered as he motioned to me.

I looked around at the people I would once rule, glimpsing something I had hoped never to glimpse again. Alex was wearing full body armor and the Greek Emblem on his chest. He smiled at me and my mother poked my arm breaking me from my trance. They were walking back inside. I looked back at where I had seen Alex and only saw a regular Greek guard. I shook my head as I gathered my dress and walked back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stood in the doorway of the throne room, thinking_. Why had I seen Alex when he_ _wasn't really there?_ I asked myself. I shook my head to try and clear the clutter of the thoughts I had drifting around in there. I looked around at my home once again, reveling in my memories. I smiled to myself as I remembered how Chara and I had played in this very room. Wrestling and sparring with each other. I laughed when I remembered how I had fallen from my father's throne when Chara came charging towards me.

"Darling?" my mother broke my chain of memories. "Yes, Mother?" I asked her though she had disappeared. I looked around the corner to see where she had gone when I caught a glimpse of the end of her dress dragging into her chambers. I walked down the hall, the soft steps of my bare feet echoing down the hall. When I came to my mother and father's room I expected to see their faces smiling at me, but I got a different kind of welcome. A hassanssin was standing over their bodies smiling at me instead.

"Guards!" I yelled as I grabbed my father's sword from where it had fallen. I charged at the man, lunging with all my strength with the sword. I tried to plunge it through his chest only to miss. He sidestepped, kicking me in the back. I screamed in rage as he tried to kick me again. I grabbed his ankle and yanking him down to the floor. I stood up and stepped on his chest. I kneeled, knocking his sword from his hand with my hand. I held both his arms, matching his strength with my own.

"How dare you!" I yelled in his face, "How dare you even touch my parents!" I held both his arms in my hands now, and was knocking his head against the floor with each word. Finally the last, hardest hit knocked him unconscious, as the guards streamed into the room, armed and ready.

"It's over," I told them, fresh tears streaming down my face. I looked up into their saddened eyes as they took in the scene. I picked the hassanssin up with the help of another guard and brought his limp body to the window. I threw him out the window, screaming in grief as more loved ones had been taken away from me.

I ran over to my mother's body to check for a pulse. When I put my fingers to her throat all I felt was cold. Cold had over taken her body in a matter of moments, leaving her dead and unmoving. I made my way over to my father's body only to find him breathing, but laboriously.

"Father," I said, sobbing. "Do not cry, child," He spluttered, "I have something that me and your mother should have told you long ago." "Yes?" I said tears dripping on to my father's barely rising chest. I grabbed ahold of his hand and brought it close as he spoke. "I am not actually your father." His words puzzled me.

"But father, if you're not my real father, then who is? I must learn this before you pass…" I told him sadly. "Athanasia, there is a reason your eyes are as blue as they are. It has something to do with the Gods that rule us. Your father is one of them. If you think hard enough you will be able to tell which one is yours." King Dion's eyes grew dull as his chest grew still and the warmth of his body left this world forever. I sobbed uncontrollably as the guards took their helmets off and held them over their hearts, praying. We looked on at our fallen king and queen, grieving.

I looked around at the grieving soldiers as I thought about what the king had said. I walked over to the water basin, looking at my reflection. What I saw were two brilliantly blue orbs staring back at me. I saw a woman who just lost everything. With pain in her eyes and her expression filled with despair. I walked back to the group of guards, "Cleitus fetch the healers, we must prepare their bodies for burial," I told the head guard, my voice cracking midsentence before I broke into sobs once again, "And grab Chara for me," I managed.

Cleitus nodded, jogging from the room. Moments later he came back with Chara and the healer, Desma. "Thank you," I said to Cleitus before collapsing into Chara's arms crying my heart out. I stayed there in that room watching with blurred vision as the healer prepared both the king and queen's body on their bed. It looked as if they were sleeping and I warmed to the thought, even though it wasn't real. I looked up at Chara's face as she held me, her eyes were filled with tears, too. I had lost so much, and what made it worse was that I had just come back home the day before. I got up and shook off Chara's arms as I made my way to the door and looked back into Chara's sad face and smiled gloomily.

I left the room, putting on my calm façade. I walked into the throne room looking the guards standing there directly in each and every one of their faces and said, "The King and Queen are dead."

I looked out on the balcony as the bodies of the king and my mother were brought out in sarcophaguses. I looked on sadly as they were loaded onto a carriage for their last journey ever. I made my way over to my mirror and looked at my reflection. I was dressed in a gold dress almost the same as the day before but a different color. My hair was threaded with crystals which made my hair sparkle, it was left down and straight. My eyes were lined with black and gold powder covered my eye lids. My markings were drawn in gold today making them less pronounced. I wore the crown of the princess, although my coronation would be the next day.

Today I would attend two ceremonies. I would attend the king and my mother's funeral and then Alex's execution. I walked barefoot down the stairs with Chara beside me and ten or more guards surrounding us in a protective circle. Chara was dressed in a beautiful white gown with blue trim. She wore her red hair similarly to mine. He green eyes were lined with black as mine were. I smiled grimly at her,

"You look beautiful, Chara," I told her.

"As do you, Princess," she replied.

We walked down the stairs and into the throne room. I looked at the vacated thrones and a fresh pain made itself known in my broken heart. I looked to Chara for support and found it. She hugged me tightly before we put our black cloaks on. I pulled my hood over my head to cover my eyes and Chara did the same.

We left the palace on two black stallions with foot soldiers surrounding us. We were making our way to the center of the gardens our city was known for.

As we descended the sacred stairway leading to the beloved gardens, I looked around at the Royal Allies. I smiled at a few of them, who patted me on the back as I passed. Chara and I walked into the main part of the gardens, passing the sarcophaguses on our way. I placed my hand on both of them before we were too far away. I sat in my chair at the head of the funeral waiting for everyone else to make their way over. All were dressed in black with cloaks covering their eyes. Some were crying, some looked angry.

The square was starting to fill to the brink which is when the silence started. I looked around at the thousands of people who attended. My parents were amazing rulers and they had brought many people together. I saw the Allamutions looking smug in the corner and the Persians doing the same in another.

"We are gathered here today," the Priestess started, "to bade the King and Queen of Greece goodbye as they leave us behind to join the world of the dead…" Her words blurred together as she went on. I wasn't really paying attention; I was in my own little world. I only looked up as the priestess said I was left behind to rule the empire. I looked gloomily around the crowd as I slumped in my chair.

The ceremony ended as my parents were lowered into the ground and sand covered their sarcophaguses. I got up from my chair and was the first to make my way down the path to the graves. I laid a single golden rose on each of the graves and blew them kisses. Tears streamed down my face as I made my way to the stairs. Before I put my foot on the first step, my hood was lifted by a man's hand. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully. The man got to his knees as the pain overcame him.

"How dare you…" I began.

"Princess, Stop." The Queen of Allamut was staring me hard in the face as I looked up.

"Queen Tamina," I said as I let go of the man's wrist, "I am very sorry, but he should not have touched me," I pulled my hood back over my face.

"I am sorry, Princess Athanasia; I just wanted to see if the rumors of your beauty were true. Your eyes are bluer than they were described to me," the man I now recognized as a guard, said.

"Thank you," I replied as King Dastan came to stand next to his wife, Tamina.

"Hello, Princess, I am very sorry for your loss," Dastan said, looking grim. I nodded and made my way to the stairs and finally ascended them to the outside world above.

"Princess Athanasia, is to be crowned Queen of Greece. She is known for her beauty and for her amazing fighting abilities." Chara told the crowd that had gathered for my coronation. I stood up from my throne and walked out onto the balcony. The roads were lined with peasants and guards alike. I kneeled in front of Chara as she brought the crown down onto my head. The crown had been remade with blue jewels instead of green. They were the same blue as my eyes and the tradition was kept alive. My mother's eyes were green and so were the crown jewels when she was alive. I stood up with my head held high as the crowd roared their approval of the newest queen of Greece. "May I present you, Queen Athanasia!" Chara yelled above the cheering. To her dismay the cheering became louder.

I smiled as my royal subjects approved of my crowning as their queen. I walked inside from the balcony and sat on my bed in the royal bedchambers. I felt awful taking my parents old bed chamber. I stepped behind the changing screen as Chara walked in behind me. She slipped my dress over my head and as is stood there she gave me armor to wear and a cloak. I quickly changed into them as Chara redid my makeup. She drew dark lines right under my eye lashes and as I closed my eyes she drew a thick line above my eye lashes curling at the end to create 'wings' as she calls it. She put gold powder above the eye liner and brushed my hair straight.

I stood up from my stool and put my black cloak on pulling my hood over my head. I smiled at Chara as I left the room. I walked through my palace in a haze as I made my way to the execution ceremony.

I stepped from the shadows with Cleitus at my side. I walked to the gallows leaving people stunned in my wake as I pulled my hood back. I stopped by the edge of the crowd as Alex was walked on the stage by the executioner. He saw me and froze, with pain in his eyes. I looked him with anger burning inside my bright blue eyes. He looked at his feet saddened by what he saw in my expression.

"Alex Trueblood will be executed today, and will not be remembered." As the executioner spoke Alex made a move that he was not supposed to. He made a move towards me. "Athanasia—" he began. The executioner tried to grab him but missed. Alex flipped over him, with his hands tied behind his back and landed behind him. Alex cut the ropes tying his hands on the executioners scythe, freeing himself. I looked around frantically as Alex grabbed a sword from a guard he had recently knocked to the ground. He came running at me, full force, as unsheathed my twin swords. I swung at him as he came near, missing him by centimeters. I crossed my swords as he came closer yet again and then swiped them away from each other in a deadly strike. He nearly got caught between those swords but stepped away again. We circled each other as he showed he fake emotions to me. He tried showing me love but I knew his eyes were showing the wrong emotion. I knew he was angry and frustrated by the way he moved when he tried to attack me.

He lunged at me, and I, not expecting it got knocked to the ground while Alex knocked out Cleitus. He grabbed the swords from my hands as I desperately tried to hold on to them. He ripped them from my grasp. I saw him raise his sword high up above his head, and for the first time in my life I was truly scared. I screamed, covering my face with my arms. I waited for the sword to pierce my skin and draw blood. But now such thing came. I opened my eyes to see a shield of water protecting me from Alex's deadly blow. I looked at it confused and realized the king had been right. I was not King Dion's daughter. I was the Daughter of Queen Chrysanthe and the Greek God Poseidon.

I reached out and touched the water and felt some of it drip down my arm and flow onto to my shoulder, healing my bruises. I smiled to myself as I pushed with my hands and the water shot out and hit Alex square in the chest. He flew backward hitting the bottom of the stage with the force of a horse running at its full speed.

He looked up, confused, as I picked my sword up from the ground. The water had dispersed but I had the advantage as the executioner grabbed Alex and put the noose around his neck. I waved goodbye at him as the executioner pulled the lever sending Alex to the land of the dead.

I left Alex hanging there with a feeling of relief as I walked home. As I walked through the streets I could feel my people's eyes on me so I looked up. They were all giving me very funny looks. I stopped looking down at my dress. It was fine, there was nothing wrong with what I was wearing, so I walked over to the nearest water basin where a few horses were drinking. I looked at my reflection and what I saw was much unexpected. My eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen. They were actually giving off a light blue glow. I pulled my hood over my head, covering my glowing blue eyes.

As I walked to my palace no one gave me anymore weird looks. No one even acknowledged me, really. I guess it was because no one recognized their queen in disguise. When I came to the palace steps I actually ran up them. I ran through the throne room, grabbing Chara as I went. We ran through the hall and into my bedchamber.

"Chara?" I asked, "Look. What has happened to me? I pulled my hood back to reveal my eyes. She gasped.

"I don't know, Athanasia," she answered, "I honestly do not know. This is something we will have to find out ourselves. It seems like a matter for the Gods."

"You have no idea..." I said. "Listen, Chara, I must show you something." I grabbed her wrist and led her into the bathing room. I dropped her hand, closing my eyes in concentration. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved. I opened my eyes to see an orb of water hovering above the rest. Chara gasped in amazement.

"Athanasia, you have been blessed by the Gods with the gift of being able to control water." Chara said.

"Chara before King Dion died, he told me something," I began, "He told me that he wasn't me father and that my eyes were this blue for a reason," I paused breathing deeply, "I think I may be a daughter of the God Poseidon. I am still half mortal though because my mother is still Queen Chrysanthe." I looked at Chara as she took it in.

"That does explain a lot of things," she said, "Like how you loved water when we were little and how good a swimmer you were in the pond in the gardens, it came naturally to you. It also explains how you're so good at sword fighting and fighting in general. You could even speak the language of Greek fluently from a very young age." She finished looking at me wonderingly.

"Your eyes have stopped glowing," she said. I looked at my reflection in the pool seeing she was right. But my eyes were still a very bright blue. Almost unnatural.

"Chara," I said, "You mustn't tell anyone, I am going to retire to bed very soon and I wish for you to keep your mouth shut." She looked stunned at my harsh words but nodded her head. We backed out of the bathing room and walked behind the changing screen. I came out a moment later with a white silk robe on, ready for bed. I bade her good night as I slipped into bed. I curled up under the covers, sleep overcoming me easily. I fell asleep to the sounds of my city and the many people I was now responsible for.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke to Chara banging on my door at dawn. "My Queen! My Queen!" She begged. I ran to the door opening it.

"Yes, what is it Chara?" I asked opening my chamber door. She nearly fell as I opened it.

"Athanasia! The Persian Army is attacking the city!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked astonished, "Find my battle armor, I will be leading an attack." She hurried out of the room going to fetch my armor. I quickly made my way to the bathing room. I stood near the water, preparing myself to try and summon the water. I raised my right hand to chest level willing the water to life. I pictured an orb of water hovering above the rest.

A moment later I opened my eyes to see my vision had come to life. I moved it with my mind, twisting it and moving it around. I willed it to turn into ice and shot shards at the wall. I smiled to myself and thanked the gods.

"Athanasia, come out here," I heard Chara in the other room, with armor clanking in her grasp. I stepped behind the changing screen as Chara removed my sleeping robes. She placed the breast place over my chest and I stepped into my trousers. I sat on the stool as Chara put on my leather boots. I stood up as she brushed back my hair putting it in a bun. She placed two solid gold feathers into my bun hugging my head and curving in a little ways. She did my eyes very quickly, putting black around them and then gold powder above it.

"Chara hand me my sword," I told her, making my way to the door. Before I stepped over the threshold she put my sword in my hand.

"You will stay here," I told her, walking down the hall.

As I stepped outside a group of soldiers was waiting for me to lead them into battle. I nodded to them as I past. They followed me jogging through the streets. They kept pace with me until we came to the battle. The Persian Soldiers had already broken through the outer wall and were now trying the inner wall. I ran to the wall, using my momentum to throw myself up the wall, grabbing a small ledge. I climbed to the next and the next one after that, finally reaching the top.

I stood at the top of the guard tower watching the battle rage on below me before I took action. I threw myself out of the guard tower catching a rope as I dived, which cushioned my fall as I landed gracefully on my feet in the middle. U pulled my sword from its resting place at my hip, throwing myself at the nearest Persian soldier.

"Ah!" I grunted as I cut down every Persian Soldier in my path. I came to the outer gate looking back at the bodies I left in my path. I carried on the fight as I spotted 2 men on horseback galloping towards the gate. I stabbed the closest soldier in the chest hearing him gasp for breathe as he fell.

I looked up in time to see the men on horseback standing a few feet away, watching me battle. They waved to a group of soldiers as I advanced on them, sending the soldiers to fight me. I kicked the first one in the chest, knocking him to the ground, twisting to stab a second one in the chest. I punched a third one in the face quickly stabbing him, and stabbing the first one on the ground. I grabbed another's sword ripping it from his grasp as I cut him down with his own weapon.

I heard clapping as I looked up. "Well done female warrior," The King's voice said as I sank back into my soldiers. I stood there staring him down as his brother Garsiv joined in the mocking.

"Your precious city has been taken by Persia, now you will bow to His Highness," Garsiv said striking out with his sword.

I shot forward and grabbed his wrist twisting it painfully as his sword came close to one of my men. I kicked him in the chest knocking the air from his lungs. He gasped in pain as his brother, the king, intervened. He grabbed the sword from my hand,

"Garsiv, you must be more cautious, this one is well trained. She may make a fine wife." Garsiv shook his head, looking up from catching his breathe. Persian Soldiers surrounded us as I made my way back to my men, keeping an eye on the royals.

I walked back quickly, into the outer gate and through the inner gate, passing many Persian Soldiers on my way in. Before I was out of sight of the royals I saw King Dastan step up with his brothers. I was shocked by what he had done to my city. I quickly ran to my palace hearing the royals take to their horses on their way to the palace.

"Chara!" I yelled as I flew into the throne room. The sight I saw was heartbreaking. Chara lay on the floor in front of my throne, dead, blood still flowing from her chest wound. I ran to her side quickly, with tears running down my face.

"Chara," I whispered sobbing, holding her head. I noticed the Persian Soldiers standing around me as the three royals made their way into my throne room. I looked up as King Tus came to stand behind me.

"Ahh, the fierce lady warrior," he said," Shoving Chara's body with his foot.

"How dare you!" I yelled, standing, "Invade my city and kill my servants!" the water in the basins began to waver and rumble with my anger. King Tus and Garsiv looked up with surprise as they recognized me, but King Dastan looked down with shame.

"Give me your reason for attacking!" I yelled letting my emotions flow.

"I have reasons to believe you have been selling weapons to our enemies," Tus said

"What?" I demanded, "No such thing has been going on."

"Tus," Garsiv said, "Maybe we should make a union with her people through marriage." He smirked. I whipped my head around to rest my blue eyes on his brown ones. He actually took a step back from the swirling emotions hidden deep within their depths_. He's a good 20 years older than me_, I thought.

"Queen Athanasia, You actually fight with your soldiers?" Tus and Dastan asked intrigued, looking at each other.

"Of Course I do!" I snapped. _These Persians,_ I thought, _are so oblivious_. "I am the best fighter in the Greek Empire now that my father is dead," I said threateningly, "And you had better respect that."

King Dastan bowed, "I am sorry, Queen Athanasia, I should not have joined this battle, but Tus can be very persuasive." I looked over to King Tus, noticing his empty look as he took in everything.

"You," I pointed at Tus, Garsiv, and Dastan, "Will certainly pay for what you have done to my city and to my best friend," I pointed down at Chara's lifeless body lying in front of my throne. I ripped the golden feathers from my hair letting it fall to the ground and my hair down my back. I sat on my throne as the water around me rumbled along with my anger. I lost myself for a second, thinking about being half god half mortal. _How could Poseidon be my father?_ I asked myself_. I never knew Gods could even do that. How could I not have noticed my power over water before? _I thought, looking down at my hands.

"Queen," Tus began, "I think you should go to the Allamution Palace with Dastan. We must sort this out." I nodded absently at the idea. Out of nowhere, needles came shooting at my face. I gasped as I covered my face with my hands, waiting for the searing pain. None came. I peeked out from behind my fingers. I saw a shield of rock hard ice hovering in front of me, taking the needles. The Kings hadn't seemed to notice, looking off with a dreamy look.

"Call of your hassanssin!" I shouted, lowering my hands.

"What hassanssin?" Dastan asked, confused.

"The one that keeps on trying to kill me!"

"We ordered the hassanssins disbanded some time ago."

I looked around, knowing that it wasn't theirs. I grabbed my sword from where I had left it at Chara's side. I took a protective stance as more needles came out of nowhere. I deflected them with my sword, using my superhuman reflexes. I looked around for some source and found one. In the corner metal was glinting where I had not seen before.

I advanced, sword raised, poised to strike. I came to the corner, only to find out that it was only a needle. I took a step back, into the wall. I breathed hard as another barrage of needles came my way. I thought of a watery shield and felt a small pull inside me as it formed. The needles got caught in the water and I sent the water back to where the needles had come. I heard a shriek in the distance, then a thud, as the hassanssin did not expect my way of killing him.

"Before we set off I must pray." I said already leaving the bloodied room. "Feel free to make yourselves at home."

I ended up at the temple in the East Wing of the palace. The temple is said to have special connections to the Gods. I grabbed a blue cloak from the floor where I had discarded it months ago and put it on, lifting the hood over my head. I stepped to the middle where there were usually servants and royals alike but was empty now. I stood there with my hands at my heart.

"Gods," I whispered, "I pray to you that my people will be treated fairly and that Chara has been accepted by the guard of the souls, Hades."

"I also pray to my father. I pray to him because I need his help to figure this out." I finished, feeling a weird sensation overcome my body. I fell to my knees as I started to black out. I briefly saw the three Kings' faces as they entered looking for me. Then BAM! It was black.

I woke up in a strange place. Everything here seemed to give off a faint glow and was huge. I stood in a giant throne room with 12 thrones. I am not sure if Hades was meant to have a throne with the other Gods. I thought he stayed down in the Underworld most of the time. I stood from where I had been sitting, walking into the room a little farther.

"Athanasia," a booming male voice said from across the room. It startled me as a stunning man came into view in the 5th throne. I went to put my hand on my sword reassuringly, but it was not there. I looked around as Poseidon spoke,

"Your sword is back in the waking world, little one," he said amused. I scowled at him as he stood. He walked closer to me and all of a sudden water rushed from him as he became smaller. He came to stand a bit taller than me, but not by much.

"Why have you never visited me before this?" I demanded

"Zeus would not let me. I may be his brother but he is the King of the Gods. I have not been able to visit you. I have to attend to my duties as God of the Seas. If I do not, the world will be out of balance and I will become mortal." He answered

I looked at him for a moment before saying, "Dad," it sounded weird as I've had three different fathers, "I barely know how to use the gift you have given me with birth. I can only make shards of ice, shields, and spheres. I've no idea how to do anything else…"

"My dear," he began, "it will come with time. Though at this time, you will be learning what you are. You are the first of your kind, I'm afraid so there will be no advice I can give you that will thoroughly help you. Although I do know that your brain is hardwired for ancient Greek, it's the language of the Gods, and the way you can never sit still? That is your natural battle reflexes."

I nodded at him, locking my blue eyes with his ever changing ones. He eyes would change from sea green to bright blue, like mine. I found this very intriguing.

I walked over to where he stood a couple feet away, and threw my arms around him in a loving embrace. At first he was very hesitant about the hug but after my tears had started flowing. I sobbed into his Godly chest for I don't know how long. I thought it amazing to finally have someone I love that actually cannot die.

I broke away from him, wiping my face with the back of my hand.

"My daughter, you have the bluest eyes I have ever seen," Father said with admiration, "Along with your amazing fighting abilities. I Have a feeling you will be a great Demigod." The dream started to dissolve I tried reaching my father, but all I got was Dastan's face gazing down at me. I smacked him out of the way.

"Get out of here!" I yelled at them, "This is a sacred place!" I got to my feet shuffling them from the room. Once they were gone I ran to the bathing room hidden within the temple and washed. I grabbed my old blue dress and made myself beautiful in the reflection in a shield.

I walked from the temple, with my head held high as I passed the other three royals. I walked into the throne room where the healer and his apprentice were tending to Chara's dead body. My mood shifted from confidence to complete despair as I past. On my way out I grabbed my black cloak, putting it on and pulling up the hood. I walked from the palace with the three Persians following in my footsteps.

I looked around at all of the sad faces as they took the dead to their final resting place. My mood went down even further, forcing my sad smile into a grieving frown. I grieved for my city and I grieved for the people that I had lost during this battle. I watched as fallen soldiers were cried over by their loved ones. I felt guilty, as though it were my fault this battle had begun. What I had learned through my life is that I should always trust my heart. But what my heart was saying now was that something bigger than all of us, is coming. Something bigger than all of us was coming after me and only me. The only reason I could think of was that I was a Demigod. I was half god half mortal. I was a Daughter of Poseidon.

Dastan and I arrived at the Allamution Palace a few weeks after we departed Greece. I looked around at the Holy City and thought of the home I had to leave behind. Traveling with Dastan had been frustrating. Dastan would not shut his mouth about his sons. His oldest, Seth, was the next in line for the throne since they had had no female children. I had listened to his stories about his children very faintly. I don't even remember him telling me how old they were.

That's why I was surprised when I finally walked into the palace with the hood of my cloak still obscuring my face. I walked directly into a sparring battle between two men. Dastan had avoided them but they were coming dangerously close to me. The oldest looking one, whose shirt was apparently missing, had long brown hair down to his ears flipping out at the ends he had green eyes. The younger looking one looked almost the same except with blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both strong and muscular and both of them fought extremely well. Since they were using actually swords I was afraid they were going to hit me.

As the older one came close, he almost hit me. Bad mistake. I grabbed his wrist twisting it so he dropped his sword, at the same time I kicked the younger one in the chest sending him flying across the room. When he landed on the ground I turned on my heel and elbowed the older one in the chest, also sending him to the ground.

"Stop!" Dastan yelled. I dropped the sword in my hand as I stood over his eldest son. I stepped away from him and towards the king.

"Seth, Kain, I would like you to meet The Great Warrior Queen of Greece, Athanasia." Dastan introduced me pushing back my hood it dropped to my shoulders exposing my beautiful face. My hair was the same as Chara had done it for my father reintroducing me to my people. I also wore the same dress and make up.

The two boys stood and bowed saying,

"It's a pleasure."

"At least you two have manners," I sneered at Dastan

"I am sorry about your city, Athanasia; my brothers told me you were teaming up with KoshKahn." Dastan replied with as much venom in his voice as I did. I turned toward him,

"Next time you go and attack a city, any city, you need some evidence first," I yelled, feeling very lightheaded.

"I will when there is a next time, but when it is your city I attack I will make sure there is nothing left!" I began to sway trying to think of the last time I had had anything to eat or drink.

"Yeah? You will…?—"everything went black as I crumpled to the floor.

I opened my eyes to stare up into green ones. Dastan's son Seth had caught me in my fall. I pushed away from him, trying to stand. I lost my balance again only to land back into his arms.

"Healer!" I heard a female voice yell, it was Queen Tamina. Seth picked me up, carrying me down a corridor. I kept my eyes on his face the entire time, taking him in. I noticed, after he placed me in a bed that he still had no shirt on. After he put me down, I blacked out again, dreaming in a haze.

"Father?" I asked into the darkness.

I strange glowing light began to come closer. When it was close enough I could make out a man, I knew it was Poseidon.

"Athanasia, you are dying, you must fight back the illness you have contracted with all your power. I know that there are healers by your side right now, but they can do nothing for you. You must push this illness out of your system, I love you…" his image began to fade. I woke up sweating, taking a huge breathe as if I hadn't breathed for a while. I arched my back as I took in that first breathe. I fell back against the pillows as everyone gathered around my bed.

"You have been infected with a foreign illness from the cut on your shoulder," the healer told me_. Hassanssin…_ I thought. I nodded at him as I took in heavy breathes. I noticed the King and Queen were not there, but their son Seth was. I looked at him, wondering what he was still doing here. I must've been out for hours…

I took all the medicine the healers gave and nestled into the bed. I noticed I wasn't wearing my dress anymore I was dressed in pure white robes. I knew that a handmaiden had come and changed me and bathed me, I took comfort to the thought, hoping that it was not a man that had changed me. I put a hand to my right shoulder, feeling a jagged cut there that I hadn't noticed before.

The healers left me to rest, but Seth stayed. Some of my hair was plastered to my forehead, making me look amazingly pale.

"You know," Seth began, "Those were some pretty amazing moves that you did out there. I have never seen a woman like you even fight before. You are even better than my mother, Tamina. We should spar sometime."

I nodded at him, "It comes naturally to me, I wasn't exactly brought up in a palace my entire life," I barely managed a whisper but he seemed to understand it. "I lived in a farm house for five years of my life because someone had tried killing me back when my parents were alive. Oh my gods, I've lost so much," I began sobbing; the truth of it all finally came down on me at the same time. I heard Seth leave through the doors, leaving me to my memories. I cried until I could not cry any longer. I fell asleep with the image of Chara burned to the inside of my eye lids, haunting me all night.

I woke up, well rested, and definitely not sweating anymore. I got out of bed, feeling slightly light headed so I headed towards the washroom. Then I remembered where I was and stopped, standing in the middle of the room. I looked around; the room was gorgeous white marble with gold accents and designs. I had a feeling I was going to be staying here for a couple weeks, so I might as well get comfortable.

I walked into the washroom and stepped out of the robes I was wearing. They dropped to the floor, exposing my naked body. I slipped into the water, reveling in the warmth. I grabbed a bar of soap from the side and began washing myself, getting rid of the sleepiness. When I was done I stepped out of the shallow pool and wrapped myself in a warm towel, leaving the washroom.

I stepped out from behind the screen still wrapped in a towel, only to see Seth standing there. I stopped in my tracks backing away slowly, behind the changing screen. Too late, I thought, he saw me.

"Oh, I am sorry, your highness," he said turning his back on me.

"It is okay, I just didn't know you were here. Why are you here anyway?" I asked from behind the screen.

"It has been 4 days since I talked to you last. I expected you to be feeling better by now,"

I gasped, "Four days? I thought it had only been one since I fell asleep… and yes I have been feeling better." I heard the door open and close and the soft pat of feet on the marble as a little handmaiden woman stepped behind the screen with me. She was holding a blue dress in her arms. It looked almost exactly like the one I had come in, except it wasn't.

She helped me change into it as Seth waited on the other side. The handmaiden didn't talk much, like Chara had, but she did her job well. She did my hair up half up half down, with bangs hanging in my face. She clipped it up with a blue brooch and then started on my makeup. She drew a thin line under my lower eye lashes and then a slightly thicker line above my upper eye lashes. Then she put gold powder above the kohl on my eye lid. She noticed the markings on my body, pointing to them she asked, "What are these?"

"The markings I hold on my body are part of my family's tradition, my mother had the same ones." I answered her politely as she finished up.

The handmaiden left quickly and closed the door behind her. I stepped out from behind the screen and Seth looked as if his eyes nearly bulged out of his face.

"I will change into armor in a moment, I will meet you in the throne room." I told him.

"Okay your highness," he said, bowing, as he left the room for me to change real quickly.

I changed into armor that I barely recognized as Allamution. It felt weird on my skin as I put it on. I was used to the armor I always wore, it was well broken in. The armor I was putting on now was hard and stiff and would most likely give me some blisters. I left my hair as is and left the room, grabbing my sword from where it laid on the bench at the end of my bed.

It had taken me a little while but I found the throne room. The palace here was like a huge maze; luckily a servant had pointed me in the right direction. Seth was waiting patiently in the middle of the foyer. He bowed as I entered; I nodded at him as I took my stance across from him, unsheathing my bright blade.

He unsheathed his, looking at the thrones. I hadn't noticed before, but King Dastan was sitting there. He smiled at me,

"I think it is only fair I face I the winner of this little match," he said. Both Seth and I nodded as Kain entered the room.

"And I would like to face the winner after my father." He said walking to his own throne. Again both Seth and I nodded in unison. _I cannot believe I am actually going to do this_, I thought.

"Begin," Dastan said calmly.

Seth lunged, but I already knew what he was going to do. I sidestepped elbowing him in the back. He lay on the floor for a second before he got up again. This time, when he lunged, he was ready for me. After I had sidestepped him and was about to elbow him again, he twisted slicing with his sword. I bent back, seeing the sword sail through nothing a foot above my face. I got back into an upright position quickly as Seth came down with his sword I sunk to the ground rolling out of the way as he made his move. I made mine very quickly. I hit the back of his knee, hard, with the hilt of my sword. He collapsed to the ground for the second time. I tried scooting away, but he grabbed my ankle as I tried to get up. He pulled me closer, locking his sword under my chin, pulling me to my feet with him.

Dastan and Kain looked on intrigued with our battle. I looked at them for a second, letting my body go limp as if I had passed out again or as if I was giving up. He slackened his grip thinking he had won. I took both my arms and grabbed his shirt from behind me and yanked him over my head, throwing him off me. His sword had left a small trickle of blood running down my neck, but I just whipped it away as Seth got up again. This time he looked angry. I knew his emotions had gotten the best of him. His vision was most likely distorted by his frustration. I took that as an advantage. This time I was the first to attack. I didn't lunge, though, I came on slowly. I struck with the hilt of my sword on his elbow so fast I was barely able to see it myself.

He looked at me in surprise as his arm went limp and he dropped his sword. I smirked at him as I tackled him to the floor and held a sword to his exposed neck.

"Okay you win," he said, concerned, "Will my arm be fine?"

"Yes," I said, "It's an old trick I learned. It's all about pressure points. The feeling in your arm will come back momentarily."

"Bravo," Dastan said, clapping his hands together, "Now it's my turn." He jumped off his throne unsheathing his swords from off his back in midair. He struck at me, but I was already on the other side of the room. Seth quickly got out of the way as we began our sparring match. Dastan watched me, and attacked me with deadly accuracy. I was too quick for him, though, and he was too slow. He missed most of the time, before I attacked him and he went into defense mode.

This time I was the one to attack him from the air. I was almost cornered, but he was still a little was off. So I ran alongside the wall and then twisted my body so I actually running on the wall. I jumped towards him off the wall and landed on his back. He fell to the ground, the breathe knocked out of his lungs. I hit his sword away from him as he tried to knock me off. I flipped him over, sitting on his chest with my sword held to his throat.

"My turn," Kain said, unsheathing his sword. He looked at me in a very threatening way. I got off of Dastan, picking up his sword along with my own. Kain advanced, holding his sword at the ready. I stood before him, ready. We began to circle each other, preparing ourselves. He was the first to attack, swiping at my head. I blocked it with one sword and then brought the other one around hitting him in the elbow with the hilt. He dropped his sword, staggering back, holding his arm. I lunged at him, but I didn't hit him. He side stepped, which I had anticipated. I side stepped behind him, hitting him in the back. He was sent to the floor, spluttering. I stood over him, both swords held at his throat.

I heard clapping in the back of my mind. I turned to see both Seth and Dastan clapping excitedly. I threw his sword aside and sheathed my own. I walked to them, as they bowed to me as their successor. I nodded to them triumphantly.

"You have got to teach me some of those moves," Seth said, Dastan nodded.

"I am sorry but those moves are native to my home, Greece," I told them, watching their faces fall. I walked back down the corridor, accidently bumping into Queen Tamina.

"Oh hello your highness," I said

"I see you are feeling better, today?" she asked

"Yes,"

"I am happy for you. I am glad you had not died so young." She said walking the rest of the way down the corridor and into the throne room. Leaving me alone in the maze of corridors.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked down the hall, thinking of my past experiences. Seth seemed charming; Kain seemed to be cruel and harsh. I was thinking so hard, I didn't notice Seth walking down the hall towards me, examining something in his hands. I was so absorbed in my thoughts and he in what he was looking at that we ran into each other. I fell to the ground, surprised. He looked down at me, extending his hand,

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness, I guess I wasn't paying attention…" he said.

"Its fine, neither was I, Seth," I told him as he helped me to my feet, "Now can you escort me to my chambers?" I asked.

"Of course," he said holding out his arm. I wrapped my arm around his as he escorted me to my chamber.

"So, Athanasia, Your Greek?" I nodded at his question. "So you believe in the Greek Gods?" Once again I nodded, "I don't." he finished.

"They're more real than you know," I said, mysteriously. We came to my chamber door quite quickly.

"What do you mean they are more real than I know?" He asked

"You have no idea," I said, "I pray to my—"I almost said father, but I stopped myself, "I pray to Poseidon every day." I guess he caught my mistake,

"Your… What?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye. I looked away saying,

"You won't understand, I cannot tell you," I dropped my arm from his and quickly stepped inside my door, shutting it behind me. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and as I leaned against the door. I slid to the floor and just sat there for a second.

"That was close," I said out loud to myself, "Now… I wonder what I was brought here for. To _Allamut_." I stood up and changed back into my blue dress, hiding a dagger on a strap on my left thigh, invisible to others. I left my armor in a heap on the floor beside my bed. I left the room, remembering the way to the throne room. I had actually beat three amazingly good sword fighters, and man, was I proud of it or what.

I held my head high as I entered the room. Seth and Dastan were whispering in the corner, occasionally Seth would glance towards me and I would glare back.

"She is more than meets the eye," he whispered. How dare he tell Dastan that, I glared daggers at him as he walked over. He smiled as he came to stand beside me.

"Why are you are you so smiley?" I asked him

"Because," he said, "My father told me there was a score to settle with Greece, Allamut, and Persia. He told me that the only way to solve this was through marriage." He grinned at me again and said, "He said he wanted me to marry you." I gasped as he took my hand and knelt. Then it turned to frustration and annoyance.

He pulled, from somewhere on his person, a necklace. The necklace was absolutely stunning. It had blue jewels that matched my eyes set in gold. The gold was woven around the jewels beautifully. I turned around as he lifted my long hair and put the necklace around my neck. I turned back to look at him, he was smiling again, or maybe he just never stopped.

"He will be the new King of Greece," Dastan said, "Since you are the only Queen and have no siblings." I nodded at him as Seth took my hand. I was in a sort of daze, you could say, as he took me to my, no our, room.

We came to the double doors and he opened them to let me in first. _Hmm, kind of a_ _gentleman, besides the fact he turns up pretty much wherever I go_, I thought annoyed.

"I do not know what to do," Seth said looking at me. I knew he was being honest because of the look he had in his eyes. "You are my first wife. I know my father never had any other wives than my mother but I don't know I just haven't fallen for someone yet. Up until a few days ago." He glanced at me from behind his veil of brown hair. His green eyes were gorgeous. _What am I thinking? I'm the Queen of Greece; get your act together girl! _

"What do you mean up until a few days ago?" I blushed as I asked the question.

"Athanasia, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked gently.

"Yes every day, actually." I looked for the same amount of lust as every other man who sets his eyes on me in his, but there was nothing there except for pure affection.

"Athanasia… I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you. As I sat at your bedside waiting for you to wake up and to come back to me that love became stronger. I even prayed to your Greek Gods for you to come back. They must have heard me because here you are, my beautiful soon to be wife." He took my hand and pulled my closer, into a hug.

When we broke apart I looked into his eyes and realized, his love was not fake. It was genuine. It was unlike anything I have ever seen in a man's eyes. I never saw that in Alex's eyes. Seth took me in his arms and… this may sound funny and corny, but we danced. We danced with no music. He may have felt something for me, but I don't know what to feel yet. I just haven't learned to love again yet.

I let my head sink into the nook in between his chin and his shoulder. My head fit perfectly. His smell was comforting and encouraging at the same time. I loved it. It made me feel happy and yet… I-I don't know…

We danced like that for who knows how long, but by the time we stopped dancing the sun had drifted quite a ways across the sky. I knew we would have to go have dinner with his parents and brother soon, but these moments were too precious to break. No matter what I knew we were falling in love. The Fates had brought us together and nothing could change that. Or maybe I was wrong as a Hassanssin climbed onto the balcony.

I gasped, breaking away from Seth.

"What? What is it?" he asked, hurt. I leaped for my sword, leaning against my bed. Too late, Seth already had his out and was advancing.

"No! Seth! Please… Please don't! I can handle this myself!" I yelled at him. I grabbed my sword and ran at the advancing enemy. I knew he was caught between retreating and fighting. Either way he'd get hurt. The drop from this room was pretty high and I was highly dangerous.

The Hassanssin took a quick stab in Seth's direction, but Seth was quick too. He caught the blow and deflected it. I saw him use my move next. He took the hilt of his own sword and hit the Hassanssin in the elbow. The Hassanssin staggered back, trying to make his arm move as I advanced toward him. I held out my hand to tell Seth to stay put.

The Hassanssin had other tricks up his sleeve. Literally. He whipped out some sort of contraption! It shot needles… the ones that had poisoned me earlier that week. He pointed one at me, shooting. I arched my back, bending back. The needles missed me, but I heard Seth grunt as one embedded itself in his right shoulder. Seth fell to his knees as the needle's poison affected him.

I took one glance at him, "No!" I screamed, "You are not taking another person out of my life!" I attacked the Hassanssin. This time, though, I didn't use a sword or metal weapon at all. Instead I felt a slight pull as I leaped at the Hassanssin with my bare hands. He looked surprised at the single handed combat. He tried to reload his little machine but the water I had summoned hit him square in the chest. He fell back a couple feet and I landed ungracefully on my stomach. I thought of the water as a shield in front of me as the Hassanssin finally managed to reload. He water rushed to my aid as the needles came dangerously close. They only managed to get so far as to how my icy shield had stopped them about an inch from my face.

I thought of ice daggers and the ice obeyed. It formed sharp points and short hilts. The daggers flew at the Hassanssin, but he was too close to the balcony's edge by now. He leaped off, in a desperate leap of faith. I ran to the edge, but there was nothing to see. The Hassanssin was gone. There wasn't even a dead body on the ground below. Not even an imprint or anything out of the ordinary. Well maybe not the ice daggers falling to the ground noisily… I stepped back from the balcony as I remembered Seth. I turned to look at him and saw him lying on his side unmoving. I ran over to him, hoping. I turned him towards me.

"That-That was amazing..." he managed before his eyes rolled back in his head and his body began to gasp and splutter. I picked him up, through all his macho muscles he was light, at least for me anyway. I ran to the door, nearly running into it before I could open it.

"Healers? I need healers in here right now!" I screamed down the hall. I ran back inside the room as I heard running footsteps from a long way off down the hall. Seth was lying on our bed, sweating. His eyes were closed but he seemed to be murmuring, it was too soft for me to hear though.

I took his hand and brought it to my chest. No matter what anyone says, he took that shot for me even if he wasn't in front of me. It was my fault he was there at all. My eyes began to tear up as the healer entered. His apprentice was nowhere to be seen.

"Step aside, your highness, I must get to work." He told me, tearing my hand from Seth's. I walked from the room, except not really. I walked out onto the balcony where I could see the sun better. I knelt and clasped my hands together, letting my tears flow freely.

"Please, Gods, let him be okay, let him wake up like I did. Visit him in his dreams! I don't know do something!" I said in hysteria. I stood up, grasping the railing to steady my shaking body. I've never been this hysterical before, I thought, never. Not even for my parents, both of them.

"Your highness?" I turned around to see the healer, standing in the threshold to the balcony.

"Yes?" I asked my hopes rising.

"There is nothing more for me to do for him… it seems this poison is different than yours was. If he lives through the night, then I will know if he will live any longer than that." He backed out of the entire room. His gait was grim; he knew the city may have to grieve for a lost prince tonight.

He left, closing the door behind him. I broke down in tears on the balcony. My hopes completely crushed.

"WHY?" I yelled to the sky,

"Why," I let myself drop to the floor, the tears flowing freely now as I curled into a ball to hold myself.

After a moment of lying there in complete and utter tears, I decided to crawl into the room. I crawled to his bedside. His breathing was labored and he was tossing and turning. He was sweating badly. I kneeled by him, holding one of his hands with both of mine as I closed my eyes.

"Please, Poseidon… Father… Wake him up," I cried, "Save him… I can't lose another person that I care about…" a soft breeze fluttered the curtains as I sat there crying into Seth's hand.

I felt Seth stirring, which he didn't do while I was in my… weird stage… I opened my eyes to see him holding out his hand. He slipped his hand under my left cheek, as if to cup it. He had his eyes open again! I gasped, fresh tears pouring down my eyes, not from sadness but from relief. I crawled on top of him, curling into him. I cried into his chest as he held me.

"I've lost so much," I gasped in between cries, "I-I just couldn't lose you… I care about you too much already. Even though I just met you."

"I could hear you," he said, "I could hear your voice; I could hear your pain. You're so beautiful." He pulled me even closer to him. I could hear his rapid heartbeat and his heightened temperature. I reached up my hand and felt his forehead. He didn't seem to be warm up there, but his chest was radiating heat, it was comforting. I let my hand drop back to his chest as another attack of sobs seized my body. I fell asleep like that. I fell asleep in Seth's arms. I was curled into his chest, with his strong arms wrapped around me, keeping me close. His warmth lulled me to sleep and his steadying breathing and heartbeat kept me asleep.

I woke up with Seth still holding me in his arms. I looked up at his handsome face. He looked peaceful, sleeping, like this. He was amazingly sweet and considerate for a descendant of a Persian. I bet he got that from his mother, Tamina. I snuck out from under his arms and kissed his cheek. He smiled in his sleep. Today would be the day that we go back to my own Kingdom. First I was going to try something I learned in a dream last night. Yes, my father had visited me again. I stepped from bed and quickly changed into robes as Seth slept. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a vase on the way.

I entered the bathroom, dipping the vase in the pool. Bubbles drifted up from it as it filled. I lifted it back out of the water and left the bathroom, entering the bed part of the room. I walked over to Seth, who was still sleeping. I set the vase down as I knelt next to him. I took his hand in mine and closed my eyes. I willed the water to do what I have never thought it would. I willed it to make its way across his body, healing him. The water healed the bruises and cuts I gave him with our sparring game and even some newly formed scars.

I looked on in amazement as he didn't wheeze any longer and he no longer felt hot. I let the water run down my arm and felt it run throughout my body, healing me. It made me feel calm and loved and… happy. The water flowed back into the vase and I brought that back to the pool in the wash room.

As I walked back out of the wash room, newly washed also, Seth began to stir again. He rolled over in my direction and opened his handsome green eyes. He grinned immediately.

"What did I toss and turn so much last night that I got you out of bed?" he joked.

I laughed as he stood and I threw myself into his muscular arms. "I'm guessing your feeling much better?" I asked.

"Yeah, a lot actually. I guess I had a great night's sleep." He answered, winking at me from a weird angle. I laughed again, burying my face in his chest.

I let go of him, "Seth, I'll be right back, do not move, I must tell the healers you have fully recovered." He nodded as he sat back down onto the bed. I left the room, closing the doors softly behind me. I made my way down the hall, recalling the way me and Seth had taken the night before. I came to the throne room. Well I guess I pretty much only come to because I have no idea where anything else is. I walked in, still in my robes, and found Kain the only one there.

"Um, excuse me," I said walking closer to him, "Where is Dastan and Tamina along with the Healer?" now I was standing a couple feet behind him. He turned and grabbed my arm. I gasped as he pulled me close. I could smell beer on his breathe as he spoke,

"They are not here, beautiful," he pulled me even closer, so my chest was touching his and my face was mere inches from his.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said.

"No." he put one hand on my butt and the other on the back of my head. He pushed his lips hard against mine, crushing me against him. His hands were all over me. I hated it. The only person in the world I would ever let do that would be…. Well I don't want to say it. I struggled and struggled but he was just too strong.

Finally I pushed him away from me long enough for me to kick him in the chest. He grabbed the end of my robes. He yanked them off my body as I tried to retreat. I yelped as he foamed at them mouth from looking at my naked body. I ran back to him, pretending to seduce him. I grabbed my robes from his clammy hands as he grabbed at my naked body. I slipped away from him as I wrapped my robes around myself and ran back down the corridor. I passed a couple handmaidens on the way who gave me odd looks. I was in tears again as I entered our room. Seth was still there, in bed. He took one look at my terrified face and got up. I wrapped my arms around him again and he wrapped his arms around me trying to keep the robes wrapped around my body.

"Kain…" I sobbed, "He is drunk… he-he-he tried to do something to me… he kissed me…" I felt Seth tense at the last part of the sentence and I looked up with my sad blue eyes.

"It is going to be okay, Love, I won't let this happen to you again…" he looked into my blue eyes with his green ones and I immediately stopped sobbing. He had a calming effect on me with those amazing green eyes. I smiled sadly at him as he turned around for to put my robes on properly.

"I want you to accompany me to see Dastan." I said, he nodded at the suggestion. "But first let me change out of robes and into armor. Along with my sword." Again he nodded. I walked to the screen and slipped quietly behind it as he handed me my armor from the other side. I took off my robes and pulled on the hard armor. This time it wasn't Allamution armor it was my own armor from Greece. I smiled as a thought came to mind. It must've been my father who had brought it here for me.

I pulled my hair back with the golden ribbon I loved so much and wiped the smudged kohl from my face. I walked from behind the screen and Seth handed me my blue tinted sword. We walked out of our room hand in hand towards Dastan and Tamina's quarters. Of course I was following him because I had no idea where we were going…

He took me through a series of passageways meant to confuse people that were not used to it. I have got to admit I got really confused and dizzy, so by the time we got to his parent's chambers, I was putting all my weight on Seth.

I stepped up to the door and knocked. Dastan answered the door with Tamina right behind him a second later.

"As you can see," I said, "Seth is feeling much better from last night's dilemma." Seth smiled for emphasis.

"So we will be off for Greece soon, today." He told them flat out. Dastan's grin turned into a frown.

"But, Seth, you were gravely ill, just last night." Tamina said looking concerned for her son's wellbeing.

"I don't know… I think Athanasia did a weird Greek Voodoo thing on me to make me feel better…" Seth told his parents.

"We will see you off, then." Dastan ended the conversation with the closing of their bedroom door.

"That went well," I said sarcastically, "They hate me."

"No, Athanasia, they don't hate you… you're just different than the people they're used to." I smiled at him as he spoke, he reassured me. "You're a beautiful, fair skinned, blue eyed, special, Greek Woman. Sent from the gods to take care of her people." My smile faltered at the mention of the gods.

"I-I thought you didn't believe in the Greek Gods," I stuttered.

"I don't," he said looking at me with a suspicious look, "But now that I am marrying someone that does, I need to make some sacrifices and learn their ways." I smirked at him as he led the way back to our own chambers.

"Well," he said, "I need to wash." He sniffed himself, "'cause I smell like a horse." I laughed,

"Sometimes, that isn't such a bad thing. I'll wait out here," He walked into the wash room closing the curtain behind him. I could hear the water calling to me. It was now my life line. I loved water because of the power I held over it. But what I have learned from my past experiences was that with great power came great responsibility.

I walked back to the bed and sat down. "With great power comes great responsibility…" I repeated to myself. I looked at the glass of water sitting next to the bed. It popped out of the glass and hovered in the air. It flew in front of my face and formed another's. It formed Seth's face. I smiled at it and it smiled back.

In the back of my mind I heard the curtain open and close, but I was too absorbed in my activity.

"What are you doing?" Seth's voice asked. I jumped, the water falling to the floor, splashing my feet. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"N-Nothing…" I said, "It's nothing."

"Oh sure it's nothing. I just saw you staring at a hovering blob of water. What are you some sort of witch?" he asked, the love and affection was gone from his eyes and anger replaced it.

"I am not a witch!" I yelled, "What I was doing was none of your concern."

"Oh yes, yes it is, Athanasia. If I am going to marry you I need some answers."

I broke down, "Okay, what I was doing there was not witch craft."

"Then what was it!" he shouted at my face. His hair was still wet. I looked at it hard, my anger fueling my power. His hair turned to ice as I stood and walked right up to him.

"I am special," I said, "I was born to do this and where my power comes from you don't even believe in." he gasped as he realized his hair was frozen. He reached up and touched it, amazed yet scared at the same time.

"Why are you special?" he asked

"Because," I said, backing off a bit, "I am a Demigod. Half god, half mortal."

"Wait," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me closer, "What does that mean?"

"It means I am the Daughter of the God of the Sea. Poseidon." He let my arm go and I fell back onto the bed.

"I knew there was more than meets the eye. I remember seeing you fight that Hassanssin now. You used water and ice to fight him off. You are the Daughter of Poseidon? How can that be? They aren't even real."

"They are more real than you think. He courted my mother. For years I thought the King was my real father, but he really wasn't. He told me as he lay there dying in my arms." My eyes started to tear up again, "He told me there was a reason my eyes were so blue and I found that out one day when someone tried to shoot me with an arrow I wasn't ready for."

He sat down on the bed next to me. "I can't believe this, but I guess I am kind of obligated to." He smiled, the love and affection back in handsome green eyes. He laid back and put his arms behind his head. I smiled at him and leaned on top of him.

"You know," I said, "that doesn't mean we can't live a normal Greek life." He looked at me thoughtfully. I lay on top of his stomach and leaned down. I met his lips and his met mine and we had our very first kiss of our life together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He returned my kiss with his passionate one. We pushed our bodies closer to each other. We became passionate for each other. I had actually fallen in love with this Prince. I broke apart from him and we were both breathing hard. He smiled at me,

"I love you and I always will. No matter what." He said.

"I l-love you to," I managed. "Now I must go wash for the journey back." I winked at him as I sauntered to the wash room.

I stepped into the warm bathroom and slipped out of my clothes. I felt dirty. Really dirty. Maybe it was because I was actually dirty but I doubt that. I think it may have been because I was so intimate with Seth. I don't know what to do. Usually queens and princess' marry because of diplomacy, but this was different. I've never felt like this before. Not even with Alex and I had really liked Alex besides the fact that I hadn't really known him well.

I sank down into the hot water. It relaxed my tense muscles and soothed my emotions. I felt calm and serene as if I didn't have a care in the world. Man was that wrong… I had to go back to a broken city, where I was taken from and brought here. The city has been without a queen to lead them for a little too long. I am glad we are going back today; I'm really excited to sleep in my own bed and see my palace and my people.

I lathered myself in the beautiful smelling soap, cleaning myself of the day's worries. Cleaning myself became an automatic thing, my thoughts went elsewhere. Seth was waiting for me in the other room. I smiled to myself, I really liked him. He was like no other man I have ever met. He truly loved me, but I don't know if I truly love him back yet. He didn't have lust and want in his eyes; he had love and affection which softened his green eyes. His eyes were as green as grass and as soothing as water was to me. He made me feel loved and soothed me when my emotions were raging. He held me like I saw my father hold my mother. My parents had loved each other no matter what. I hope to have a marriage full of love with Seth. I didn't want it to be just because Persia and Allamut wanted an alliance with my people.

I stepped out of the bath and the cool air rushed at me. I looked around for a towel, but found none. I gave a little squeak of annoyance and heard Seth stir from his sitting position on the bed. Out of nowhere the curtain to the room opened and Seth emerged.

I yelped with embarrassment and leaped back into the water.

"Oh. Oh my gods, I am so sorry Athanasia!" he laughed leaving me his used towel on the floor by the edge of the pool while averting his eyes. My eyes were barely visible above the water, his face was red which made me giggle, sending bubbles up from the water. He left the room smiling to himself.

_Oh my gods_, I thought to myself, _that was the first time he's seen me naked_… _well I hope_ _he likes what he saw_! I thought confidently as I stepped out of the bath a second time. I grabbed his old towel from the floor and wrapped my body with it. Flipping my head upside down and then flipping it back up as I left the warm bathroom.

I stepped into our room and was met by a smiling Seth. I smiled awkwardly back at him.

"That little mishap in there was quite unexpected," I said, "It got me laughing and happy though."

He laughed, "Yes, I was pretty surprised to see your little butt jumping back in to the bath."

"Hey!" I said laughing jumping on him, while still holding my towel intact. I laughed as he pushed me off him.

"I think you should put some clothes on before we fool around," he said.

"Ok," I said, grabbing my armor from the floor, "I'll be right back." I walked behind the screen and quickly pulled on my celestial bronze Greek armor. I brushed my hair and put it up in a high pony tail, tying it with my gold ribbon. I stepped from behind the screen and smiled at my soon to be husband.

He whistled, looking me up and down. "That's my warrior queen," he said smiling his dashing half smile that I loved so much.

"Why thank you very much," I said giggling while I twirled across the room. I landed in his arms and we rolled across the bed. I landed on top of him, putting my hands on his chest and resting my chin on them. I looked into his green eyes as he looked into my blue ones. Oh Gods I loved his eyes… They were so handsome…

I kissed him and rolled off of him. I got up from the bed and walked over to where my sword was hanging out. I grabbed it, securing it to my waist band on my armor. I looked up as Seth handed me my usually blue tinted dagger. I put that on my waist band also. He pulled off his breast plate to examine it. Thing is, he didn't have shirt on under it. His bronzed chest was amazing. I can't believe he's actually mine… he had abs every guy would only dream of. He had a couple of scars here and there but other than that he looked perfect without a shirt on. He had nice broad shoulders and well-toned muscles in general.

He caught me staring at him and he winked at me.

"Like what you see?" he asked, joking.

"Hmm… not sure how to answer that," I said, giggling.

"Oh I see how it is," he said smiling. I'm so happy that we had a joking relationship and also a lot of love because I never wanted a relationship where we fought all the time.

"I do remember seeing the back of you," he said, "When you had no shirt on, but never the front. So I wouldn't know if you had abs like mine," he smirked mischievously and I threw a towel at him. We walked, hand in hand, out of the room and down the hall to the throne room. Still the castle here seemed like a maze that took years to master the entire map of it all. Random halls would lead off the one we were heading down and lead to closed doors not too far from the beginning of the hall way. Although the castle was amazingly detailed and beautiful it held secrets that took centuries to learn. We entered the throne room and were met by Dastan and Tamina, both wearing white robes.

"We will not be accompanying you, but some Greek guards will be. They came 2 days ago, I'm surprised neither of you noticed them." I looked at Cleitus who was standing next to Dastan and smiled warmly at him. Aw I had missed my guards.

"We will now see you off," Tamina said. Seth and I nodded at the guards for them to follow us. We moved as one as we made our way to the stables for horses. I climbed upon a chestnut mare and Seth chose a black stallion. Of course he did, he likes masculine stuff, I thought to myself, although it makes him even more appealing to women. We rode our horses into the courtyard where Dastan, Tamina, and Kain were waiting for us.

Seth looked disgustedly at his younger brother, Kain, but looked at his parents with love.

"We will let you know about the wedding ahead of time," Seth told them, I smiled at them.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, if only your brothers were more like you, Dastan," I said smirking.

"No thank you," Dastan said, "You have accepted my son's marriage proposal and our alliance with your people is to come very soon."

Seth gave his parents one last smile before we turned our horses and trotted out of the courtyard. My black cloak shielded my eyes from the hot sun but also attracted the heat. I got hot under it very quickly. I began to swoon as we got a couple miles from Allamut.

"Love, are you alright?" Seth directed a question at me from his conversation with Cleitus. I began to swoon more and more and soon enough I couldn't exactly stay on my horse… so I kind of fell off and rolled down the sand dune.

"Athanasia!" Seth shouted as he saw me fall.

SETH

She took a bad tumble. She rolled down the sand dune as I hopped off my horse to aid her. As I got to her she was lying flat on her chest with her cloak blowing all around her. I knelt beside her and shook her shoulder.

"Athanasia? Athanasia? Are you alright?" I asked her

"Water," she moaned. "Cleitus!" I shouted back to the guards, "Get her some water!" Cleitus rushed down with a canteen filled to the brim, as I took Athanasia in my arms. Her skin felt so right, touching mine. I loved her, I did when I first laid eyes on her and I do now. I touched her cheek and she felt warm. Cleitus handed me the canteen and I put it up to her lips. She drank greedily and leaned back against my chest.

"Seth," she asked, "Can I ride with you for a bit?"

"Of course," I answered without hesitation. I helped her to her feet and Cleitus walked on her other side. We made our way back up to our horses on the sand dune. I climbed onto my black stallion and reached down my hand for Athanasia to grab ahold of. She grabbed it and I pulled her up behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder, shrouding herself from the sun.

I grabbed her horse's reins and tied them to my saddle. Cleitus was already scouting the route as we resumed our trek.

Night was falling when we slowed our horses to a walk. They were breathing hard and the beautiful girl leaning on my back was fast asleep. We came to a little alcove in a cliff,

"We should spend the night here," I told the guards, "Your queen is exhausted, as am I." the guards nodded their heads wearily. I grabbed Athanasia as I dismounted. She landed in my arms and her head fell back to expose her face from behind her hood. She was stunning. I kissed her forehead as I leaned her against the wall of the alcove and spread out a sheet for us to sleep on.

"Seth," she whispered, "I love you." I looked up at her and realized she was just talking in her sleep but smiled at her anyways. I took her in my arms again and brought her back to the sheet. I lay her down and I lay down beside her. She snuggled up to me and curled into a ball. I wrapped my arms around her to keep the cool desert wind away. I looked up at the stars and thanked the gods for giving her to me. I touched her cheek with the back of my hand and felt that she wasn't hot anymore. The water must have cooled her off, I thought, she drank a whole canteen on the way here.

I gazed at the stars for the longest time. Athanasia never moved a muscle. Only the muscles in her face moved. She had smiled in her sleep. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She shuddered before her breathing became normal and deep once again.

"Good night, Love," I said before I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. What I didn't know was that the next morning everything would change.


	10. Chapter 10

ATHANASIA

Someone's hand covered my mouth. My eyes flew open as it hit me. I tried to scream but the person's hand muffled my cry. I frantically looked around for Seth, but all I saw was Seth lying on his side with his hands tied up and a bag over his head. I thought the worst. They killed him. But after I thought that Seth moaned and twisted. I take that back, I thought as I kicked and screamed. There was more than one person there. One grabbed my legs, tying them, and another grabbed my arms and tied my wrists together. I looked at my kidnappers but all I could see was darkness pulsating from them. I gave Seth one last glance before they kicked me in the head and everything went black.

SETH

I woke with a start as the revelation came to me. I opened my eyes but still, everything was black. I lifted my hands, feeling a rope cut into my wrists.

"Dammit," I cussed. I felt at my face and pulled off the sack covering me. The bright sun, splitting the horizon was blinding. I shielded my eyes from it while they adjusted to the lighting. Afterward I grabbed the knot with my teeth, trying to undo it. Finding that I was unable to undo the still tightening knot, I looked around for the guards. They were all lying unconscious on the ground or maybe dead, I didn't know for sure. I stood up; my feet had been left untied. I looked back down at where I had last seen Athanasia and my eyes began to sting.

"I must not show any emotion around these broken guards," I whispered to myself, "I must be a strong leader for them, for Athanasia's people. For Athanasia herself. I must find the Queen of Greece." I walked around, looking for Cleitus. He lay on the ground beside a horse, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Cleitus?" I knelt by his side, placing my hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" His eyes flew open at my touch. His eyes, oh gods, his eyes, they were unnatural. They were his usual warm brown. They were pure white. He had no pupils or irises. I gasped and fell back.

"_Sethhh_," his voice wasn't his own either, "_Athanassssia has been taken. You must come and 'try' to rescue your love by the Winter Solstice. Otherwise everyone will perish. If you do decide to come, you will be brutally killed by the King. Stay away."_ As his voice ceased so did his breathing. He became still, as the sun shone on his dying eyes. I placed my hand over his eyes, closing them forever.

I heard the guards that were alive began to stir and stand up. I stood up, looking down at the dead Cleitus. Did he want me to come or not? I asked myself he said come and try but then he said stay away. I don't get it.

"Prince Seth what is going on?" one guard asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Queen Athanasia has been taken from us." I answered him, bowing my head in shame for not being able to protect her. I felt his hand on my shoulder,

"It is not your fault, Prince, things happen," he let his hand fall from my broad shoulder and grabbed at my wrists. The knot came undone and I smiled gratefully at him. I rubbed my wrists as the other guards gathered.

"Queen Athanasia has been taken from us. She has been taken by people unknown to me." I said, answering all their questioning looks at Cleitus lying at my feet. "And Cleitus is dead." I finished walking back to the sheet Athanasia and I had shared overnight. I picked it up, folding it. I brought it over to the still standing horses and placed it in my saddle bags. The rest of the guards did the same with their own bedrolls; they did it with no emotion but sadness and defeat.

I climbed upon my horse and waited for the guards to do the same.

"We will go back to Greece and then I will leave on my own to find your queen." I said before kicking my horse into a gallop. We galloped across the desert until it was too hot for our horses to move that fast. We slowed to a walk and stopped to give the tired horses water. Then we resumed trotting. The sand that was blowing around hurt my eyes and throat as I breathed in. I wrapped my head with a cloth to keep the hot sun off of my head.

ATHANASIA

I opened my eyes only to find that I still could not see anything. I didn't remember anything of that day or night. I didn't know where the hell I was. I tried grabbing at whatever was covering my head, but my hands were actually tied above my head. I couldn't feel them, they were numb. The blood had rushed out of them and down to my body, leaving my hands and arms without feeling.

"Hello?" I called, "Seth?" I heard no such reply. My anxiety level began to rise as the throbbing in the side of my head took my attention. I could feel the blood pounding through my skull and I had a headache. Oh my gods, I thought, I remember now. I remembered someone's hand over my mouth and then the thud and pain of someone kicking me in the head, knocking me out.

I heard footsteps. I moved around to try and get some blood up to my arms. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer but I couldn't really tell because they echoed off the walls. Wherever I was, it had to be pretty big. The hood was yanked from my head. The one who had pulled it off was shrouded so I could not make out his or her features. The only thing I knew then was absolute pain.

The shrouded figure punched me in the stomach, hard. I grunted in pain as they hit me again and again. Finally they hit me in the face. I cried out in pain as my eyes watered from my nose breaking under their fist. They slapped me in the face again and I tasted blood as the inside of my cheek split open from the blow. The figure stepped back and rubbed their wrist. As they did so, I decided to take a risk. The risk I took was to spit the blood pouring into my mouth at them. It was a horrible risk. The figure began to punch me in the stomach again and again. By the time they stopped I was in so much pain, my body decided to black out.


	11. Chapter 11

SETH

"I must save her!" I shouted at myself. She was off somewhere, maybe hurt and alone… I just had to save her. I loved her with all my heart and I just could not stand the thought of her being hurt. I feel as if it were my fault that she was taken. I feel that I could have prevented this from happening. I sat on our bed and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself, "First we attacked her city and then we fell in love. And now, well, she's gone. And the winter solstice is only a week away. I had to prepare myself for this journey and pray to the gods that I find her in time." I probably sounded insane to anyone who did not know what was going on. I fell back on the bed and rolled into the middle.

Honestly, I had no idea how I would be able to sleep, but I decided to try anyway. I needed my strength for what was to come.

ATHANASIA

This time when I awoke, I didn't wake up to darkness. I woke up to bright light. At first I thought I was back at home, with Seth, but then the pain hit me. I was bleeding on my arms and face. These people or things that had taken me, they were abusing me, they were_ hurting_ me. The weird thing was, was that they didn't seem to want to kill me yet.

I heard footsteps echoing off the walls. As they came closer I tensed my muscles ready for more pain. None came. I heard the chains I was being held up by rattle. Suddenly I fell to the ground with a big "ooff" as the air was ripped from my lungs. I gasped for breath as the cloaked figure dragged me to my feet. "You are being moved to a cage, my dear" it croaked. I was dragged from the spot through a labyrinth of tunnels.

We came to a stop in a bigger part of the tunnel and turned right. At the end of our pathway was a light. The light was not natural, though, it was from a torch. I was thrown behind bars, again the air swooshed from my lungs as I skidded onto the floor. The door behind me closed, sealing me into an earthen dungeon.

I stood up, and tried to dust off my body, but that really didn't work. I looked around; it was just earth and no bars. I walked around the edge, but couldn't see much. The only light within my cell was from a single torch off on one wall. I was in so much pain… I collapsed on the floor, gasping. I placed the palms of my hands against the ground and drew water out of it.

The water obeyed my command and came to rest in my mouth, where it quenched my thirst, but not the pain. There was too much, I lay down, and everything goes black.

I open my eyes to a tray full of food. I sit up and rub my head, feeling dried blood but no wounds. I didn't feel any pain, maybe I was just too numb with loneliness to care. I have been alone in here for I don't know how long. The beatings are more like a routine now. I learned the first couple nights that I heal quite fast. Although, I definitely don't get clean without some help from water and soap, but I haven't had access to that in a long time. I grabbed the stale bread and nibbled at it. On the other side of the earth door, I could just faintly hear footsteps, two pairs of footsteps to be exact. I finished off the bread and moved on to the veggies. I didn't actually know what kind of vegetables they were… but I was hungry I honestly don't care.

The door opened and I slipped to the back of the cell as fast as I possibly could. I was prepared for the beatings but I was not prepared for this.

The person grabbed me, tying my hands behind my back painfully. They shoved me forward, exiting the cell. All I remember is flashes; the pain in my hands was too much for my weak body.

The next thing I knew, I was tied to a stake. I looked around at the cloaked figures. They were swaying back forth, chanting some weird song. I let my head fall a little and realized I was high up off the ground. This woman stepped forward, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. She seemed to radiate power, and floated off the ground.

She floated towards me, chanting in Greek. I knew what she was saying, but it was in some sort of riddle that I didn't understand. I looked above me as the moon shone through the hole in the ceiling of the cave.

The woman came closer, and something appeared in her hand. Something tapered and earthy. Poseidon, please protect me, I thought as the sleeping woman raised her arms above her head, holding the sword. She started yelling in Greek, and the people around her began to grow in volume until finally they stopped.

I looked around, noticing a familiar face hiding away in a corner. I looked back at the sleeping woman, afraid for my life. The woman was shaking with energy. It almost seemed as though she were taking it from the earth. My eyes widened as the sword came down, and pierced my heart. I screamed in agony as the earthly sword pierced my flesh. I looked down at my chest, seeing blood flow freely and then… everything went black and I found myself not able to return to my cold body.

SETH

I looked upon the ceremony, seeing Athanasia in the midst of it. She was tied to a stake, watching the woman in front of her. The people standing around her were chanting in Greek, swaying back and forth. I unsheathed my sword, trying to be as quiet as I could. Out of nowhere the chanting stopped, and so did I. I looked back at Athanasia, her eyes were trained on mine, and then, she looked away.

The woman standing in front her looked as if she were waiting for something. She already had her hands above her head, holding something. I lightly stepped forward, I thought the people around me would have noticed me by now, but they just seemed too concentrated on the woman.

I saw what she was holding, but it was already too late. The woman brought the sword down into Athanasia's chest, piercing her heart. My scream mingled with hers. I ran forward, seeing the light in Athanasia's eyes waver, then fade. Her head drooped as her blood dripped.

I charged forward, raising my sword above my head, ready to strike. Just before I reached her, I tripped. Something grabbed my foot and as I looked down, I realized the earth had actually seized my foot. I looked back to the woman. She had turned around, but her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping. She floated above the ground and radiated with power.

"You will never win." She said and raised her head, laughing. As she began laughing it began to rain. The strange woman faded, leaving my foot alone. I stood up, a tear dripping down my face as I looked at Athanasia. She was covered in her own blood, not able to clean it off herself. Her beauty still shone through as the rain washed her wounds.

The air began to pulse with power as the rain only fell on her. The cave prevented it from touching anything else. The figures around us, also faded, laughing as they did so. They left, just us, alone. The blood washed away from Athanasia's face as I caressed it in my hand.

Her open eyes were the last thing that I saw before she died. Her beautiful blue eyes, their luster gone. Her long dark hair was plastered to her face. Her bruises looked like they were painful. I stepped closer to her and closed her eyes so she would look like she were sleeping. I took the hilt of the sword protruding from her chest, and pulled it out. I cried freely, letting my tears flow.

I wrapped my arms around her as I dropped the sword. The sword was enveloped into the earth immediately. I grabbed the knot and untied it. I let her fall into my arms. I took her hand and squeezed it, wishing that she truly was sleeping.

I felt a weird tug, as if to let go. I let Athanasia's hand gently fall from mine. I held her in my arms, feeling as if something was about to happen. Slowly I felt a presence around me. I turned around and saw the figures appearing again, one by one. I picked up my sword and gently put Athanasia on the ground. I stood up, sword in hand, ready for a fight.

The people lowered their hoods to reveal odd hybrids. They looked as if they had rocks in their faces. They were looking at something behind me and as I turned I realized something had happened. Athanasia was not lying on the ground anymore; she was floating in the air, the rain still falling. Her eyes weren't just blue; they were bright blue, almost translucent. The blue took up her entire eye. Her hair floated around her, as if she were under water.

Her wounds were healed and her bruises had faded. She waved her hand and manipulated the rain. The water from the rain swooped around the room, engulfing any living thing, except for him. It moved around the room until everything but us was gone. I turned back to her and watched as she murmured and moved her hands in weird motions. She began to float, slowly, towards the ground. She landed on her feet, the murmuring ceased, and she closed her eyes. She fell to one side and I struggled to catch her in time. Athanasia was in my arms again, warm and safe.


	12. Chapter 12

ATHANASIA

"Athanasia, are you ready?" A voice asked, banging on my door. I looked at my reflection one more time, admiring my white gown. Not to flatter myself or anything, but I looked beautiful. The gown had gold designs all over, and the veil was translucent. My blue eyes sparkled with happiness and sadness at the same time. This was the last time I would see myself before I was married.

"Yes, I am ready," I answered, walking towards the door, dismissing my hand maidens. I opened it to find a man in dress robes, that looked familiar but I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"Ah, my beautiful daughter," he said embracing me. I gasped, "Poseidon?" I asked. He nodded his head as we broke apart.

"How can you be here?" I asked smiling.

"I have come to witness my earthly child's wedding to a very nice young man. I have already talked to him today." Father said, looking smug. "I have a proposition for you. We can talk about it after the ceremony, all three of us." I nodded, taking his outstretched arm as we walked down the corridor to the throne room.

We entered the throne room, arm in arm. I smiled as I saw Seth at the end of the throne room, smiling at me joyously. Father and I walked slowly down the aisle. He left me with Seth at the end sitting in a chair at the front next to Dastan and Tamina. The priest turned to us, Seth held my hands in his. I looked into his eyes, his handsome green eyes. He looked back at me with love and joy. I never heard one thing the priest said up until…

"You may now kiss the bride." Seth took me in his arms and as his lips met mine, I felt as though everything was right again.

"Seth. Athanasia." I heard my father say from the end of the hall way. Seth and I turned, still hand in hand.

"Yes, father?" I asked.

"You and Seth change into something… more travelable. You're coming with me." He turned and walked down the hallway, his hand on the hilt of the sword sheathed at his belt. I turned to Seth,

"Let's get out of these clothes," I said and he nodded his agreement. We walked, hand in hand to our bedroom.

"What do you think he wants?" Seth asked as we closed the door behind us. I shook my head, slipping behind our changing screen and grabbed my armor. I put it on, tying my hair back. I walked out from behind to see Seth lounging on our bed. I smiled at him as I picked up my sword from where I had left it. I walked over to him, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him. The kiss only lasted a second, but we both knew how much we meant to each other.

"Now, Athanasia," Zeus said, "We have never witnessed that much power in a being other than ourselves." I nodded at him, remembering what Seth had told about my coming to life again. I looked to Seth who seemed worried.

"And Seth we have never witnessed that much courage in a mere mortal." Seth looked up at the Gods and Goddess'.

"Thank you," Seth said.

"We have a proposal for you. Well it is more like a gift," Poseidon said. He had joined the ranks of the Gods in there great thrones. "We would like to present you…" he paused, "With immortality." He finished and my mouth dropped to the floor. I looked to Seth for guidance, but he was still stunned by what Poseidon had said.

"I think," I said, "That this will give us great responsibility. I am afraid, though, that I will not be able to handle it for long but I would like to try," I paused, "If Seth would try it with me." Seth and I shared a long look of compassion before he answered,

"Yes, I would love to spend all of eternity with Athanasia," He looked at me and I smiled, taking his hand.

"Before we give you the gift of immortality," Hera interjected, "I would like to tell you that it was not just you, Athanasia, who gave you your life back. We gods were weeping. You were the very first Demigod to ever live and you are special to us. Making you immortal will make you into a full Goddess. It will give you more power and with power comes great responsibility. Also, Seth, this immortality will have to be treated with responsibility. We have the power to take it back."

"Thank you for your wise words, Queen Hera," I told her. She smiled to me and put out her hand holding a glowing ball of light. I walked forward, extending my own hand. In the corner of my eye I saw Zeus doing the same for Seth. We took the balls of light and they encompassed us, giving our own bodies a new life force, filling us with power.


	13. Chapter 13

Sequel coming soon…


End file.
